


Love of the Growling Kind

by Queen_T



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott, Alpha Derek Hale, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hales Are Still Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Might be some Angst, Stiles and Cora are bros, This is a love story, Top Derek Hale, but mostly fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_T/pseuds/Queen_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just out of college and gets an amazing job with great pay. Now all he has to do is follow his supervisor Danny's advice and cross paths with the man up stairs as little as possible. Sounds easy right? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I got it!” Stiles practically screams down the phone.

“Got what? It’s seven am Stiles why are you calling me?” Scott says sounding irritated but who cares this isn’t about Scott it’s about Stiles and his future!

“The job I applied for at the Hales architectural firm, I got it! I start in two weeks!” _Ah,_ The Hale architectural firm located in the great city of New York. It wasn’t exactly what Stiles wanted to do but the pay was great and he got to work with technology and the guy that interviewed him was cute and had dimples.

“That’s awesome, we should go out and celebrate, out of college and you already have a killer job. I am kind of jealous of how easy you got it.”

“Easy? Dude I worked my butt off with internships while still passing all my classes just so I could get a job like this besides you already have your dream job you have no right to be jealous.”

“I still have a few more years before I am a licensed veterinarian, until then I am just Deaton’s assistant and the pay isn’t that great.”

“My point is you are working your way towards it and now that I have a job we can rent a place together and it will be awesome! I was freaking out, my roommate is kicking me out now college is over and without this job I would have been royally screwed man.” And he really would have been, thousands of miles away from home and no job. _Phew, crisis adverted._

“You want to rent a place near campus? Because I am not leaving my dorm room if I have to take the subway to school for my eight am classes.”

“Yes near campus, I can take the subway to work; it’s not even that far. I already called my dad and he said he would pay until my job starts and I can pay him back so it’s a go!”

“You have already found a place?” Scott asks.

“Yes, it’s two rooms, two bath rooms and a study. It’s perfect.”

“Well you had me at near campus, I’m in.”

“Sweet.”

 

~o-O-o~

 

“Whose leg do you have to hump to get service around here?” Stiles calls obnoxiously from the booth at the diner. They were here to celebrate Stiles new job and to celebrate food is a must!

“Dude I know you’re hungry but you don’t have to be so rude.” Scott said from the other side of the booth.

“Me rude? _Please_ we got here before those two guys and look at that waitress, she is just standing at their table flirting! She’s not even taking their order!”

Before Scott replied the bell chimed as the door opened, Stiles didn’t bother to turn around as Scott stared mouth open at whoever it was. Seriously you would think he learned his lesson after Allison, love sucks and there is no good reason for it to exist. At least not for Stiles.

“I don’t know who just walked in but close your mouth you look obscene.”

“Shut up.” Scott said as his eyes went wide and he started laughing.

“What?” Stiles demanded. “Is there something on my face?”

“No but the waitress just moved on from those two guys.”

Stiles sighs in relief and turns around _finally time for him to ord—Son of a bitch!_

“Really? Are you kidding me she’s going over to flirt with some guy with curly hair and some other attractive asshole. This place blows.”

“Do you think they’re dating?” Scott asked.

“Who?” Stiles replies still fuming.

“The girl with the long brown hair next to the really buff guy.”

Turning back around Stiles squints trying to see but the waitress is still in the way. “Sorry dude I can’t see past the terrible waitress.”

“She’s beautiful.” Scott said. “Think I have a chance?”

 _Oh god_ he was doing the hopeful puppy dog look. “I don’t know man I haven’t even seen whoever you are referring to and right now I don’t care because I haven’t eaten since yesterday and the service here is _terrible.”_ He says the last word a little louder as he gets up and walks to the door leaving Scott to gape at his retreating form, there was a KFC across the road and although he wanted something healthier to celebrate he was too hungry to wait for the waitress to learn how to do her damn job properly.

“Hey wait up!” Scott calls. “Why are we leaving?”

“Are you kidding me I am going to KFC and getting some damn food, if you want to wait around to get served there then that is your problem, I however am hungry and am going to get lunch.” The whole situation is ridiculous, when did the world become a place where good looks got you further in life than brains, well in this case good looks got you served faster than having a brain.

“But I was going to talk to her!” Scott whines.

“Oh really? On a scale one to ten how hot was the guy she was with, I saw the curly haired guy and he was bout a seven, not really my type but if I was horny I would tap that.”  There was no reason to add that last bit; it was said more for the look of horror on Scott’s face.

“Didn’t need to know that.” Scott said. “I don’t know I’m not into dudes but he was.... Attractive? He had dark hair like mine and he had stubble.... Oh and muscles!”

Stiles shakes his head. “No offense man but even if they are not dating what’s the plan? You just going to walk up to her and say _hey I don’t mean to bother you but when I saw your face the world stopped spinning and I was wondering if you are single because I would like to take you out and show you a good time.”_

Scott winces. “I would never say that!”

“Exactly! You wouldn’t even have the balls to go and ask her if she’s single. It took you five months to even talk to Allison and _she_ made the first move.”

“I wouldn’t but you would.”

“Oh no! No way in hell! I am going to get KFC and then I am driving home!”

“Come on! Please Stiles! You owe me for all the times I snuck out with you to crime scenes!”

“Hey I never forced you!”

“No.” Scott said. “You just made me feel guilty!”

“Did not.” _He so did._

“Every time I said no you said either way you were going and when you went to leave added if you don’t hear from me tomorrow just remember this moment.”

Stiles felt his stomach grumble, Scott wasn’t going to let him go get food until he at least tried.

“Fine, but if the one with muscles is her boyfriend and he kills me for hitting on his girl I just want you to remember this moment.”

“Gladly.” Scott grins and really now he doesn’t feel guilty? _Fucker._

Stiles storms back into the diner and the waitress gives him a disgusted look. If he wasn’t against hitting girls he would slap her silly right now.

Looking around Stiles eyes lock onto the girl Scott was so obviously drooling over and she is pretty, she has an intense look but it works for her and next to her is— _holy crap—_ next to her is the hottest guy he’s ever laid his eyes on, seriously Scott was screwed there is no way he could compete with _that._ Scott’s description did the guy no justice, he wasn’t just attractive, he was the definition of Adonis with his muscular body, dark spiked up hair, five o clock shadow, strong jaw (that he wouldn’t mind getting his mouth on) and boy did this guy know how to work a leather jacket.

Quickly Stiles pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Scott.

**The guys a fucking Greek god, srry but u r screwed if they’re dating.**

**_Are they?_ ** Came Scott’s reply.

**Idk I haven’t asked yet.**

**_So what are you waiting for?_ **

**I am mentally preparing myself for when this guy kicks my ass, u didn’t think it was important to mention maybe that the guy looks like he’s absolutely shredded?**

**_I didn’t get a good look at him and he was wearing a jacket he might not even be that shredded just go already!_ **

**I hate u for this.**

**_Love you too buddy._ **

He hated Scott but he was a team player, he would risk his life for Scott’s love life, all he had to do was go ask the girl if she was single right? He doesn’t have to flirt, just say it casually, although usually asking someone if they are single means you’re interested so either way he was going to sound like a creep. Welp, time to get this show on the road.

Strolling over Stiles see’s that the Greek god’s eyes are an emerald green, or hazel, it didn’t really matter because they were glaring at him like he was gum on his shoe.

“Hey.” Stiles casually said.

“Hi.” Comes the reply from the guy with curly hair and he seems to be British, _Great._

“Can we help you?” The girl Scott’s in love with says after a while of awkward staring.

“Uh you see I have this friend and this friend wants to know if..... Well he wants to know if you’re single.” There he said it, it’s out there and now he can rest easy, well maybe not considering the Greek god is glaring at him even harder now.

The girl and the British guy laugh while the Greek god is still glaring at him like he could make Stiles head explode with just that look.

“Oh really?” She finally says. “Is your friend shy?”

“You could say that, last relationship didn’t end well, she left him for some other guy so he isn’t the most confident of people.” Stiles is proud his voice didn’t break considering the guy was somehow glaring even harder, don’t get Stiles wrong it was hot as hell (probably not the most appropriate reaction to someone glaring) but he could take a chill pill and ease down on the in-tenseness a little, he might pop a vein the way he’s going.

“She’s single.” The British guy said and Stiles could kiss him he’s so grateful.

The girl rolls her eyes. “Dammit Isaac you always ruin the fun.”

“Fun?” Stiles asks.

The Greek god suddenly rises from the booth and grabs the front of Stiles shirt. “Tell your friend it’s not going to happen and get the fuck out before I rip your throat out, with my teeth.”

“Whoa man, I was just asking no need to bite my head off.” Stiles hasn’t had an accident in his pants since he was six (It was a long day okay) but right now he was pretty close to pissing himself.

Suddenly there’s laughter, the girls laughing, the British guy that apparently is called Isaac is laughing and the Greek god is smirking.

“Relax.” Greek god says. “I was kidding.”

_Kidding? Kidding! In what world is threatening to rip out someone’s throat with your teeth kidding!?_

“You have one messed up sense of humor.” Stiles grumbles because he is still recovering from the fact he nearly pissed himself.

“Derek let him go you’ve had your fun.” Isaac who seems to be the only one at the table with any humanity says.

Greek god— _Derek_ let’s go of his shirt and gives a quick rub to the wrinkled spot. Why did he think this guy was hot? He was a total dick that got a thrill out of scaring the living day lights out of people! Worst part is it didn’t even matter because he was still the hottest guy Stiles had ever seen and he still wanted to tap that in many different positions.

Derek sits back down and its Stiles turn to glare. “Asshole.” He mumbles barely audible but somehow Derek seems to catch it and is yanking him down into the booth next to him.

“Did you just call me an asshole?” Derek hisses in his ear.

“No I said flag pole. As in this place needs a flag pole outside because it is way to plain. Don’t you agree?” _Nice save Stiles._

The girl laughs. “Derek leave him alone, you’ll scare him off and I want to hear more about this friend that apparently has the hots for me.”

Stiles ignores the urge in fist pump in victory at the way Derek scowls and pushes past him out of the booth (which gives Stiles a great view of his perfect ass) and goes and sits next to Isaac.

“So” The girl says drawing Stiles attention away from the fine specimen opposite from him. “What’s your name?”

“Stiles and yours would be?”

“Cora, and this is Isaac he works for Derek and Derek here is my protective big brother who has a thing for being the alpha male and intimidating anyone who has the guts to casually stroll over and make direct eye contact with him, don’t take it personally he intimidates everyone at first, once you get to know him he’s like a teddy bear.”

Derek glares and Stiles chuckles. “Oh I would love to see him being cuddly like a teddy bear.”

Derek’s attention snaps to his face, expression unreadable. _Crap_ what he said could easily be taken in the wrong way as in Stiles wants to cuddle with him like a teddy bear, which he does but that’s not what he meant!

“Uh I mean you’d be a cute teddy bear.” _Fuck._ “Not that I think you’re cute! I think you’re handsome and sexy, definitely not cute!” _Double fuck._

Derek’s eyes narrow and he looks like he’s fighting off a smirk. “Interesting.” Is all he says before abruptly shutting Stiles out and turning back to Isaac.

“Look we come here every Friday for lunch” Cora said breaking him out of his mental freak out about the fact he basically just admitted he was into Derek to Derek’s face. “I’m not dating anyone, don’t have any plans to be dating anyone but if your friend has the balls to do his own dirty work next time then maybe I would consider it.”

“Okay, yeah cool I will pass that on and leave you guys to it because I have over stayed my welcome.” Stiles stands. “Cora, Isaac, Derek, see you around, or not, probably not.” And with that he turns to leave, narrowly missing the waitress in his haste to get to the door.

As soon as He gets out side Scott pulls him to the side. “What happened? You look flushed, why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing! Her names Cora, she’s single and I hate you and I am never doing you a favour again!”

“Awesome so do I go in there and ask her out or..... Hey do you think--”

“No way in hell am I asking her out for you! They go here every Friday for lunch so you have a week to man up and ask her out yourself and if you fail then you have another week to man up and so on and so forth, she wants a guy with enough balls to ask her out themselves, it was bad enough you sent me in there to find out if she was single.”

Scott looks like a kicked puppy. “So she isn’t interested?”

“I didn’t say that! She told me they go here every Friday so you would have the chance to be a man and ask her out. Between you and me though her brother is one intimidating dude and he seems protective so if you hurt her you are dead.”

“Her brother?” Scott said. “You mean the one you thought was-- and I quote a Greek god?”

“Yes but he is also an asshole and more than likely straight so if you do end up dating Cora count me out for any family dinners you guys might have because I am still recovering from the threat of my throat being ripped out!”

“Sure thing buddy but I need one last favor.”

“No.”

“But Stiles!” Scott whines.

“No.”

“But you have to come with me next week!”

“No, you have to do it alone to show her how much of a man you are! Dude trust me, you’re like the hot girl that every guy wants.”

“The hot girl?” Scott raises both eye brows.

“You are the hottest girl.” Stiles confirms.

“I’m the hot girl!” Scott says with more enthusiasm.

“Yes you are so start acting like it and ask her out... Preferably next week so I don’t have to witness it.”

Scott chuckles. “Thanks, but you are going to help me practice, ever since Allison I’m a little out of shape with uh, flirting.”

Stiles really can’t argue with that especially since Scott is too adorable when he’s nervous. “Okay but only because I love you, no homo.”

“I love you too man, now let’s go celebrate that job and get that KFC, my shout.”

Stiles grins. “I was hoping you would say that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapters length got a little out of hand and I already have the next chapter planned out so I didn't want to have cut this chapter in half therefore I decided to leave it long well it's only just past 5k in words but that's long for me.

“What should I wear?” Scott asks sounding panicked.

“I don’t know, what says I’m an idiot that needs two weeks of mental preparation to ask a cute girl out?” After failing to return to the diner the first week because of work as Scott put it Stiles had finally convinced him to go back on Friday and apparently he is the greatest friend of all time because she said yes which is why he is currently spending his Sunday afternoon helping Scott pick out what to wear for his date with Cora.

“Dude you’re here to help me not make fun of me!”

“In all fairness I never agreed to that.”

“Stiles!” Scott whines. “I helped you pick out an outfit for that interview and now you have a job.”

“And I risked my life helping you with Cora.” Stiles states. “I think we’re even.”

Scott huffs. “I don’t even know why your life was in danger. Her brother was nice.” _What?_

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks. “What do you mean he was nice!? He didn’t glare at you the entire time?”

“What? No! Why would he glare at me?”

“I don’t know maybe because you were there to ask his sister out! I was just asking her if she was single and he was all sour wolf on me!”

Scott shrugs. “Maybe I’m just more likeable than you.”

“Well that is some way to talk to someone who is helping you pick an outfit for tonight!”

“I’m sorry dude I’m just really nervous, she was so cool and chilled back. If anything it was Isaac who had the problem.” _Seriously?_

“Isaac was my favourite in terms of politeness.”

“He kind of just gave me an odd look and then refused to make eye contact with me.”

“Guess you’re not as likeable as you thought.”

“Shut up and help me pick something out.”

“Sure thing buddy.”

 

~o-O-o~

 

Hell. That is the only word for his morning, hell.

“You okay Stiles.” Danny his supervisor asks when he walks in the room.

“Yeah sorry, my friend called me late last night and ranted on for an hour about his date.” If Stiles gets fired from falling asleep on his first day he is going to _kill_ Scott.

“Well at least you’re here on time. Trust me if I had to report to the man upstairs you were late on your first day he would have ripped your throat out.” Stiles is about to laugh before Danny shoots him a dead serious look. “I’m not kidding, as an openly gay man I am not ashamed to admit he is absolutely drop dead gorgeous but he scares the daylights out of me, my advice is avoid him at all costs. Whatever I give you to take up to him give to Jennifer his assistant and she will pass it on. If Mr. Hale is in a bad mood and you tick him off you’re as good as fired.” _Damn_ Stiles heard the guy was pretty scary but he figured it was part of his millionaire, business look he has going (not that Stiles has seen what the guy looks like but he has read articles.)

“Okay got it avoid Mr. Hale, so uh what we doing first?”

“First I am going to give you the customary tour, if you will follow me please.”

Danny had showed him all the main places he will be going to, last on the list was the top floor AKA Mr. Hale’s office (well the door because Danny refused to interrupt the boss)

“Hey Jennifer.” Danny greeted when they got close. “How’s the boss this morning?”

“Like he is every morning, grumpy. I heard him on the phone to his sister; I don’t think he likes who ever she’s dating. Who’s this?” Jennifer asks seeming to just notice Stiles next to Danny.

“This is Stiles my new assistant. I will be forcing him to deliver all paper work to you now.” _Of course he was._

“Well then Stiles I guess we will be getting to know each other better.”

Stiles is about to reply when the office door opens and out walks— _Derek?_

Judging by the way Derek’s eyes instantly meet his face and Jennifer and Danny are staring at him he guesses he said that out loud. _Whoops._

“Uh hey.” Stiles squeaks out because Derek looked amazing in tight jeans and a leather jacket but Derek in a suit, no tie, first few buttons undone of his white dress shirt which is tucked into— _Damn_ well fitted grey dress pants that outline his muscular thighs perfectly was just...... Well it was an absolutely breath taking sight.

Derek’s eyes narrow as he seems to take in Stiles, eyes scanning up and down his body like he is about to pounce on his prey. It makes Stiles squirm.

“Mr. Hale?” Jennifer asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

Derek’s eyes finally leave Stiles and lock on Danny.

“ _He’s_ your new assistant?” Derek asks in a disgusted voice. _Seriously what is this guy’s problem?_

“Yeah, Stiles here was perfect for the job, uh why?” Danny said.

“Stiles.” Derek says as if testing the name on his tongue and boy can Stiles think of other ways Derek could say his name, _no bad brain this is not the time to fantasize about your hot boss!_

“Derek.” Is what Stiles chooses to reply with which from the gasp of horror that comes from Danny was not the right move.

Derek smiles, not in the nice inviting way but in the evil oh this is going to be fun kind of way and Stiles feels a shiver run down his spine. _He was so fucked._

“Stiles would you care to join me in my office, I have a few questions.” And that definitely didn’t sound inviting.

“Are you sure? I mean I don’t want to keep you from where ever it was that you were going; by all means I am definitely not worth your time so you can just carry on as if I’m--”

“You have two options, join me in my office willingly or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you in, either way Stiles I want to see you in my office _now.”_

“Yeah, yep, okay sure thing.” Stiles says as he walks into the office giving Danny one last look for reassurance that Derek isn’t about to kill him. He doesn’t get it.

As soon as Stiles closes the door he turns and runs into a solid back.

“Dude do you have to stand right there?” Stiles said. “What are you made of steel?”

Derek turns to Stiles and growls, like actually growls like a wild animal. “I want to know about Scott.”

“Uh Scott? What about him?”

“What are his intentions with my sister?”

“Um.... To date her? I thought it was obvious.”

“He’s not using her to get to Allison?” _What?_

“How do you know about Allison and what does she have to do with Scott being interested in Cora?”

“Allison and Isaac are dating; I don’t want my sister being used as some way for him to get back at her for leaving him. It’s happened before and if it happens again this time I won’t sit back and watch my sister eat ice cream and watch he’s just not that into you over and over again. This time I will hunt you and your friend down and I won’t be kidding when I rip your throats out with my teeth.” Allison and Isaac? Isaac is the one she dumped Scott for? _Huh small world._

“Scott is the sweetest most caring guy I’ve ever met! I don’t know the kinds of people you associate with but Scott would never use someone like that, he’s like a puppy you should have seen him yesterday before the date. Trust me he is smitten with your sister.”

“Thing is Stiles, I don’t know you therefore I don’t trust you.”

“Well maybe you should get to know me then because I am the most trust worthy guy ever. Trust me on that.” Stiles says with a wink. What? It’s not flirting it was a casual wink, no flirt behind it whatsoever!

Derek smirks flashing some really sexy bunny teeth, god it was not fair that someone is _this_ attractive!

“Attractive?” Derek asks and _sweet Jesus on a stripper pole did he say that out loud?_

“If I say yes would you rip my throat out?”

“For finding me attractive?”

“Uh yeah?”

Derek grins, a beautiful sexy grin. “Not at all, I take it as a compliment.”

 _“Like you need it”_ Stiles mumbles quietly.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks. _Seriously does this guy have like super hearing or something?_

“Just that a guy like you gets hit on all the time while guys like me have to use wit and charm to even get a second glance.”

“Hmm, I don’t know about that you have your own appeal.” _What?_ Was that a compliment? Is Derek complimenting him? Wait... Is Derek flirting with him? Okay maybe the later is a little to hopeful but he can dream!

“Like what?” Can’t hurt to ask while Derek seems to be in a good mood.

“Not everyone has the guts to come up to a table of people they’ve never met and ask questions that are none of their business. If you weren’t so obviously checking me out I would have thought it was you that wanted to date my sister and this friend was just hypothetical.” _Damn was he that obvious?_

“Yeah I definitely am not interested in Cora, Scott though, great guy and he’s loyal to a fault. He won’t hurt your sister, I assure you we had no idea Isaac and Allison were together.” Yep not mentioning the fact Derek knows he wants to jump his bones seems like the best approach.

“For your and his sake I hope you’re right. Now get out I have errands to run and I don’t trust you in my office.”

“Think I’m an undercover spy working for the enemy to infiltrate your work place and bring them all your secrets?”

Derek smirks as he takes a few steps closer getting right in Stiles personal space, faces inches apart, breath ghosting over Stiles lips. “If you were I’d catch you and trust me I love a good chase.”

“Oh...Kay.” Stiles stutters as Derek moves around him to open the door.

 “After you.”

Ignoring the part of his brain that is slightly turned on by Derek chasing him just to catch him and pin him down and—Yeah let’s stop that train of thought right there, Stiles walks out the door meeting the worried stare of Danny. Probably thought Derek was planning on murdering him and stashing the body in his oversized office.

“So.” Danny said “Ready to get to work?”

“That’s why I’m here.”

 

~o-O-o~

 

“Scott I’m at work, I don’t have time for this.” Stiles says into the phone looking around to make sure no one is around to catch him slacking off because getting caught chatting away on the phone, yeah not the best start to his first week.

“I asked you a yes or no question!” Scott replies.

“And I said no.”

“Why not! Cora invited me and I don’t want to go alone, I need at least two people there that I’m comfortable with.”

Stiles sighs, it was Friday and he had been avoiding telling Scott about Allison and Isaac ever since he found out on Monday. It wasn’t like he could just casually tell Scott that if he dates Cora he will have to face the guy that seduced his ex away from him because Cora happens to be really good friends with said seducer.

“I can’t go. I don’t know if I mentioned earlier maybe Monday that Derek Hale, Cora’s brother is the one hosting the party. It would be weird.” It wouldn’t actually be that weird, him and Derek had actually gotten along, when he was in the break room on Wednesday Derek came up behind him and put one of his firm, strong hands on his shoulder to gently push him out of the way so he could use the coffee maker instead of just asking him to move and just yesterday Derek _conveniently_ ran into him in the computer department, claiming he was looking for some guy called Bill and after Stiles informed him that he was the only one down here and everyone else was on their lunch breaks Derek didn’t leave, they talked for a bit until Danny came back and gave them a look. Stiles doesn’t like to over read into things (okay so he does) but that had to be flirting right? The touching, the casual talking, it had to mean _something._

“Yeah I am well aware that Derek is your boss you have brought it up every chance you get, how’s it going with him? Has he flirted with you today? You know that would be three times in a row and I can ask Cora if he is gay or not if you need further motivation to do something about your obvious crush on the guy.”

“You would do that!?” Stiles could kiss Scott right now if he was actually here.

“If you come with me to this party I will do it in ten minutes when I meet her for lunch.” He takes everything back, screw Scott and his blackmailing ways.

“Isn’t Derek and Isaac going to be at the lunch, its Friday they always go to the same place Friday.”

“He will be but me and Cora are meeting earlier for coffee.”

Stiles groans. “Fine if you ask, but don’t tell her I want to know and make sure she won’t tell Derek about you snooping! If he is straight he already knows I’m into him I don’t need him knowing I am trying to pry into his life to find out if I actually have a chance with him.” _A really small chance even if he is gay._

“Cora likes you don’t worry she won’t tell Derek.”

“Okay fine, we will talk more later I have work to do. Later dude”

“Bye man.”

Stiles sighs locking his phone, he was at a new low letting Scott help with his sad love life.

“I should report you for that but somehow I don’t think the boss will care.” Danny said from over his shoulder.

“Jesus how long have you been standing there? And what do you mean the boss won’t care, I’m pretty sure slacking off and talking to your friends on the phone is something Derek would care about.”

“Do you really have no idea?” Danny said. “You don’t notice the one thing you do that stands out more than anything else, Jennifer practically hates you for it.” Jennifer hates him? This is news to Stiles, sure he had noticed her giving him a cold look every time he went to deliver papers for Derek but he just put it down to she’s having a bad day.

“Jennifer doesn’t hate me, why would she hate me? Is it the way I dress? The way I walk? I have barely said ten words to her this entire week so it’s definitely not how I talk.”

“It’s not how you talk to her its how you talk to Mr. Hale.”

“What’s wrong with how I talk to Derek? Why the hell does she care?”

“For Christ sakes Stiles you call him Derek! No one calls him Derek and he doesn’t let anyone call him Derek, its Mr. Hale for everyone else but you call him Derek every time you guys interact and he doesn’t correct you.” Well that definitely means something and if Stiles was more self confident in his sexual appeal he would probably zone in on what that something was.

“Maybe he just forgets have you ever tried calling him Derek?”

“No but Jennifer did this morning and surprise, surprise he corrected her.”

“So Jennifer hates me because I get to call him Derek and she doesn’t? It’s a name who the hell cares.” Stiles replies bitterly.

“No she hates you because she is in love with the guy, like head over heels in love with him for the past two years and you come in and within a week you have already gotten further with him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I haven’t gotten anywhere with him! I didn’t even know he was gay!”

“He’s not!” Danny practically yells in frustration and Stiles looks around because yeah this conversation definitely doesn’t need an audience. “He has only dated two girls that I know of, never any guys; I thought he was straight until this week.”

“I doubt Derek is going to go gay for me so Jennifer has nothing to worry about.”

Danny groans and grabs his arm pulling him out of the room and up the stairs towards the main lobby.

“Where are you dragging me to?” Stiles asks.

Danny checks his watch and smirks. “A test.”

“A test?” Stiles repeats.

“A test.” Danny confirms.

“What does this test involve.” Stiles asks as Danny stands him next to the elevator.

“Just stand here.” Danny says while looking at his watch seeming to be waiting for something.

“What are we waiting for?” Stiles asks because he really had to get back to work.

“You’ll see. I want to prove something. You saw the way Mr. Hale looked at Kerry when he accidently bumped into him on Tuesday right?” Oh boy did he, Derek looked like he was ten seconds away from snapping his neck as Kerry spewed out a bunch of apologies until Derek smirked and walked away seemingly satisfied with the look of pure horror on Kerry’s face.

“Yeah I thought I was about to witness murder.”

“Well remember that.” Danny says. _Vague much?_

“Why wou--” That’s as far as that thought gets as Danny pushes him into something, _someone_ hard.

Stiles flails around grabbing at whatever he can to steady himself which in this case was Derek’s arms of pure muscle.

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” Stiles squeaks as Derek places an arm around him, hand resting on the small of his back effectively stopping Stiles from falling over.

Derek doesn’t reply, or remove his hand even as Stiles quickly let’s go of him like he was electrocuted.

“Sorry boss, Stiles has a sloppy stance I didn’t think a playful shove would send him flying like that.”

Stiles glares at Danny because that was in no way playful and if he wasn’t so painfully aware of Derek’s arm still around his waist he would voice this complaint.

“Why are you two standing near the elevator in the first place?” Comes Derek’s reply.

“Need this photo copied.” Danny replies pulling a document out of his pocket. “So I’m going to go take care of this.” And with a smirk Danny is in the elevator leaving Stiles in Derek’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks and he sounds like he means it and when Stiles looks into his eyes he sees actual worry.

“Yeah I’m good, like Danny said I’m just clumsy.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Uh no I worked through my lunch break and I’m still not done editing the designs I was assigned, I mean I am nearly done if I work for the rest of the day I’ll be--”

“No.” Derek interrupts.

“Uh no what?” Stiles says squirming a little in Derek’s hold, he’s about ninety nine percent positive people are staring at them because they are practically in a romantic embrace. He was held up against Derek’s body for Christ sake!

“You need to eat.” And with that Derek _finally_ lets go only to tug his wrist making Stiles walk with him.

“Uh the kitchen is back that way.”

“I’m well aware of that Stiles. I own the building.”

“Okay it’s just you’re leading me outside. Why are you leading me outside?”

Derek stops just before the front door and turns to him. “I’m heading out to meet Cora and Scott; I figured you would be interested in joining. I can hear your stomach growling you can’t work like that.”

“Yeah, I mean but if I don’t finish the work by the end of the day I miss the dead line and I am kind of in the middle of renting a new place and I am expecting a call about it today and I was just hoping to be finished everything before then.”

“What are you working on?” Derek asks.

“The flooring layout on the Jacobson project, Danny said you wanted it by this afternoon.”

“Finish it Monday and that’s not up for discussion, you need to eat, Stiles.”

“You’re giving me till Monday?” Stiles asks mostly out of shock because the whole reason he skipped lunch to continue working on the project was because he was told repeatedly by Danny that Derek would have his head on a platter if he missed any deadlines. Sure having a dead line within the first week of working could be the cause of Derek’s nice gesture but Stiles isn’t that clueless to not pick up on how different Derek treats him compared to others. It felt like a cruel joke, he basically had all the signs he needs to make a move on this Adonis of a man and he couldn’t do it, turns out its easier telling someone else to man up than doing it yourself.

“Yes now do you want to come for lunch or not because I am already running late.”

“Sure.” Stiles says in response and follows Derek out to his car and of course Derek drives a sleek, black Chevrolet camaro which puts his blue jeep to shame.

“These are like between twenty and thirty thousand dollars right?” Stiles asks more to kill the silence than out of interest.

 Derek shrugs. “I guess, this is a two thousand and ten model.”

“Really? Why not get the latest model. I’ve done my research I know you can afford it.”

“Firstly I love this car and its only four years old I don’t need a new one and secondly you researched me?”

“Uh maybe?” So he may have done a back ground check on the guy Monday afternoon, it’s not weird to be curious about your new very attractive boss.

Derek rolls his eyes as he gets in the car. Stiles quickly follows suit grabbing his phone to send Scott a quick message telling him that he will be joining them for lunch so it won’t be awkward when he shows up unannounced.

When they arrive Stiles climbs out of the car and mentally debates whether or not it is appropriate to wait for Derek, would it be rude to just leave him and walk in or would he look clingy if he waited by Derek’s side?

“You can go in I need to make a quick call.” Derek says answering his unspoken question for him.

Not waiting to be told twice Stiles makes his way into the diner, eyes locking onto Scott and Cora sitting  at the same booth from the first time he met her.

“Hey.” Stiles says as he sits down across from them. “Where’s Isaac?”

“Hey man, he has a date or something so just us.” Scott replies.

“Yeah it will be like a double date.” Cora giggles.

Stiles wants to argue or at least say something, anything but then Derek is sliding in next to him and out of the corner of his eye Stiles sees the rude waitress perk up and make her way towards them. _Of course she’s interested in Derek, who isn’t?_

“Derek.” She says sweetly and Stiles does _not_ get jealous at how she knows his name or the way Derek flashes that wide, bunny teeth showing smile at her.

“Ashley.” Derek says in greeting.

“The usual for you and Cora?” Derek and Cora nod in response. “And what would Cora’s new boo and your--” The waitress— _Ashley_ breaks off and scowls at Stiles probably recognising him from three weeks ago “friend like?” She practically grits out and Stiles definitely still wants to slap her because she’s the one that can’t do her job properly and she thinks she can get off on looking at him like he’s the scum of the earth. _Not okay!_

“Nachos and a chocolate milkshake.” Scott and Stiles announce at the same time earning a raised eyebrow from both the Hale siblings.

“Coming right up.” Ashley says winking and placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder before walking away.

“So Stiles.” Cora said. “I bet you were shocked when Derek turned out to be your new boss.”

Stiles shrugs, he was pretty shocked but he had no complaints, well other then the obvious being able to look at a Greek god and not being able to touch when all he wanted to do was climb Derek like a tree.

“You enjoying your first week? I worked for Derek there for a month before I quit, he is all business and grumpy when he works.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees’s Derek glaring at Cora like she is somehow offending him by asking Stiles simple casual conversational questions.

“Yeah, putting my design skills that I never thought I’d need to good use.” Stiles shrugs. “Derek’s a good boss I don’t know why everyone is so scared of him.”

“You two realize I can hear you right?” Derek grumbles.

“Interesting, so you’re saying Derek hasn’t been a total sour wolf towards you so far?”

“Uh no? We rarely run into each other, different levels and all that.”

“Still sitting right here.” Derek said. “And I would appreciate it if you didn’t pretend I wasn’t.”

Cora huffs. “Fine.” Is all she says before she brings up tomorrow and her, Scott and Derek go into deep conversation about it until their food and drinks come and they all eat peacefully.

After lunch the conversation dies down as Scott keeps giving Stiles a look that says _you okay bro?_ Stiles just nods in response to it because even if he wasn’t, which he totally is, but if he wasn’t it’s not like he could voice it. He’s just angry at himself for not being able to man up and ask Derek if perhaps, maybe there was a chance that Derek could be interested in him. There were signs sure but Danny said Derek has only dated girls and if Derek is a closest gay Stiles really doesn’t want to deal with that, he’s done it before and in the end they made him feel worthless because he wasn’t good enough for them to come out of the closet for. There’s also the fact that Derek is his boss and he needs this job and if Derek isn’t interested in him then that would be awkward as hell.

Sadly if anything between them is going to happen Derek will have to be the one to voice it because Stiles can’t do it and besides it’s not like he hasn’t already given Derek the green light, in fact Stiles has been so painfully obvious with his attraction towards Derek that it would be impossible to even consider Stiles rejecting him so therefore Derek should be the one to make the first move, it was just logic.

 

~o-O-o~

 

The rest of the lunch date went alright, the drive back to the firm was alright (there were no declarations of love as expected) This project however was definitely not alright, Derek said he had till Monday but he felt like he was letting not just Derek down but himself, his first week and he can’t make the deadline. Sure this wasn’t his strong point, he was more of a programmer than a designer but this shouldn’t be that hard to do.

Saving his progress Stiles decides that yeah he is going to need that extension, he is nearly done but his shift was over an hour ago and he just wants to go home and continue to pack so he can move out before his roommate makes him pay another month’s rent when he isn’t even going to be staying that full month.

As Stiles gets up and gathers his things Danny comes in and sits at his desk.

“Hey didn’t know you were still here.”

“Yeah well had to stay back to work on something because someone decided it would be fun to drag me away and push me into someone which totally was rude by the way.”

Danny smirks showing off his dimples. “I said I was testing something.”

“And what exactly did pushing me into Derek achieve?”

“Kerry accidentally bumps into him and he looks like he’s about to murder him. You crash into him and he holds you in his arms like your some precious thing that would break if dropped. He likes you Stiles, practically the whole building knows it after today. Which reminds me, I will be the one to deliver notes up to his office from now on because Jennifer saw the whole show of Derek catching you and let me tell you she did not look impressed.”

“Yeah well it’s not my fault Derek isn’t interested in her so she should settle the fuck down and just face the facts that he’s just not that into her because hating me for something I have no control over is just pathetic.” Stiles knows all too well that jealousy is a forceful feeling that you have no control over but it has been a long day and he has already made the mental decision to let Derek make the first move and if Derek hasn’t said anything by the end of the month and signs continue to show then he will man up and do something about it and if Derek just isn’t interested well he will move on to someone whose actually not completely out of his league.

  
“Harsh.” Danny replies.

“Yeah well it’s the truth, sorry man I am just not in the best mood I have all this shit to sort out at home and my head is killing me so I am gonna head out, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Okay but Stiles, for what it’s worth I see why Derek is into you and I’m not just saying that for your benefit. It’s the truth.”

Stiles smiles, a real smile because that actually meant a lot coming from someone like Danny who is actually in Derek’s league, it gave him hope and  that made his day a little brighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So decided to continue but a little warning this could actually turn out terribly and for that I am truly sorry. My writing skills are rusty since I haven't used them creatively since I finished high school.
> 
> Yeah also I am purposely trying to be as vague as possible with anything to do with what goes on in an actual architecture firm because I have no idea. Again sorry bout that but if I am getting something wrong and it ticks you off feel free to comment and I will edit the story accordingly but right now I am just bullshitting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek happens ;D

“Hey man, you look nice. Any reason you are wearing new clothes?” Scott asks eyeing Stiles up and down.

“They aren’t new. I just haven’t worn them out much.” Stiles lies. Maybe he had a minor freak out about the Hale party and went shopping to get a black suit jacket to go with his white v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans but most of his outfit was old so Scott didn’t need to know about his trip to the shops.

“Well you look good, I’m sure Derek will be impressed.”

“I’m not dressed up for Derek.” _Lie. “_ I’m dressed up because it’s a party full of rich people and I don’t want to be judged. What about you Mr. Fancy, all dressed up for Cora?”

“No.” Scott blushes. “I wear this out all the time!”

“You wear a suit out all the time?”

“Oh shut up at least I have a date.” _Low blow_ especially since Scott is the only reason Stiles is coming to this stupid party in the first place.

“And so do I, you and Cora will be the hot pieces I will be displaying on my arms.”

“Or” Scott suggests. “You can go find Derek and ask him out.”

“Why bother? Cora said he’s not into dudes.”

“No. Cora said he has never dated a guy before.”

“Same thing Scott.”

“No.” Scott said. “Maybe it’s not guys he’s into, maybe it’s you. Maybe he’s like pansexual or something!”

“Look Scott I have already said if the flirting continues I will make a move at the end of the month for now though the ball is in his court and I am keeping my mouth shut.”

“Why a month anyway? What does avoiding the situation for a month achieve?”

“I have worked for him for a week. It’s a little soon to be jumping his bones.”

“Then don’t jump his bones. Ask him out like a normal person and keep it in your pants until at least the third date.” Scott suggests in that stupid voice of reason.

“I can’t just ask him out, what if he says no? What if he fires me for being unprofessional?”

“Cora would maim him if he fired you for asking him out, and you’re kind of being a dick.”

“How am I being a dick?”

“You’re suggesting Derek might fire you for asking him out. Seriously give the guy some credit. Ask him out and if he says no well at least you can say you’ve tried. Waiting a month for something you want now is stupid, I realized that when I chickened out of seeing Cora that Friday. Life’s too unpredictable to risk waiting.”

“He’s my boss, if Cora said no to you then you would mope around for a while before getting over her because you never have to see her again, Derek is my boss, I have to see him at least once a week if he rejects me. He knows I am into him, if he feels the same way then he will ask me out.”

“Correction” Scott said. “He knows you think he’s hot, a lot of people think he is hot Stiles, he doesn’t know you want to date him, all he knows is that you might consider banging in his office. Cora said he has a terrible relationship history, he isn’t going to ask you out if he thinks you just want him for his body, I don’t know the details, Cora didn’t tell me much more than that.”

“So what you’re saying is that if I don’t man up and tell him I want to go out on a date and get to know him better, he will never ask me because he has a bad relationship history and thinks I am only interested in a one night stand?”

Scott sighs and sits down on the bed, taking time to consider his next few words.

“Cora said he’s like damaged goods, he isn’t good with feelings and he only shows affection towards the people he cares about, she thinks he cares about you, apparently it is extremely rare and by extremely I mean has never happened before, that he is affectionate towards anyone other than family, he caught you and held you in his arms, what more proof do you need that he likes you?”

“She thinks he cares about me...” Stiles groans and throws himself down next to Scott, stuffing his face into the pillows. “Why can’t I just like girls instead of hot, broody, yet surprisingly sweet, nice guys, with strong arms that just feel so safe and secure, who have a bad relationship history, a history full of girls, with the off chance he may be into me? Life would be so much easier if I was straight.”

 “But you’re not and you like Derek so man up and go for it. Also if you and Derek are dating then he might like me more, I think he thinks I am using Cora, but I can’t figure out why, I guess it could be her money but I would never do that, Cora is beautiful and amazing and I really like her. Even her sister Laura is iffy about me and I just don’t understand what I’ve done.”

Stiles looks up to see Scott with his face in his hands, he looks so hurt, like a kicked puppy and it breaks Stiles heart a little seeing his best friend like this. He knew why Derek was on the fence and didn’t know whether he trusted Scott or not, but the whole Allison thing ended in complete and utter heart break for Scott and he doesn’t know how to casually bring up that Allison is dating Isaac and Derek thinks he is trying to get back at Allison, which is totally stupid because Allison left Scott for a reason, that reason being she fell for someone else, someone else that just happens to be Isaac... Isaac who may or may not be at this party with... _Fuck._

“Scott buddy, there is something I think you should know, and before you bite my head off for not telling you sooner it didn’t really occur to me until now that it may be an important bit of information.”

Scott looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows. “What information?”

“Well you see it’s about Allison, which is why I didn’t tell you because I know how heartbroken you were once you went your separate ways.”

“What about Allison? Get to the point Stiles.”

“Right.” _No more beating around the bush than._ “She’s dating Isaac.”

“Isaac...” Scott says quietly as Stiles watches realization hit him and his face squints like he is about to be punched.

Stiles moves up the bed to sit next to Scott, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Isaac is who Allison left me for? The Isaac that works for Derek and is friends with Cora?”

Stiles nods his head.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

Stiles nods his head again.

“How long have you known?”

“Only since Monday when I found out Derek was my boss, he threw me in his office and interrogated me about you and I told Derek he was being an idiot because you are the sweetest most caring guy that I know and I told him to trust me, but the guy has issues and he said he doesn’t trust me or you and that was basically how that conversation went, well there was also something about me being a spy undercover and if I was, Derek would hunt me down and catch me, which is totally hot--”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Scott interrupts with a defeated tone.

“Right. Shutting up.”

“So you’re saying Derek doesn’t trust me because of Allison? She broke up with me, I didn’t hurt her!”

“He thinks you are using his sister to get back at her and Isaac, which I know is totally paranoid, but Derek is crazy protective of his family, that’s really the only thing I have learnt while working at his company, he will drop anything he is doing if the people he loves are in any sort of trouble, once he left a huge project all in Isaac’s hands because Cora was having car troubles in a bad part of the city.”

Scott looks down at his watch and sighs. “We’re going to be late if we don’t head out and there is also something I didn’t tell you...”

Stiles slowly rises off the bed eyeing Scott suspiciously. “What?”

“Well this party isn’t taking place at Derek’s apartment, it’s on his yacht.”

“He has a yacht? Oh my god we are going to be surrounded by rich people.”

“Yeah.”

“Is it too late to back out?”

“You kept something that was very much my business a secret for five whole days, so let me put it this way, if you come I won’t make you work for my forgiveness, if you don’t you my friend are in the dog house.”

“Scott.” Stiles whines putting on his best puppy dog face.

“Come on, we can’t be late or they will leave the dock without us, Cora is already there she said she will meet us at the dock when we are there so we won’t be lost wandering around.”

“I really am sorry about Allison, I should have told you.”

“I know and I forgive you, honestly it will suck seeing her with Isaac, but I like Cora and my feelings for Allison are all in the past and now that you have told me I will be prepared and will prove to Derek and Laura that I am serious about Cora and have no intentions of using her to get to Allison.” Scott sounded so determined, and Stiles couldn’t help but grin and hold his hand out for a fist bump that Scott eagerly responds to.

“Let’s go get your girl and Derek’s trust, if Allison is there who cares; she wants to be with some posh British guy than who needs her!”

“Thanks for doing this.”

“That’s what brothers are for.”

Scott smiles and brings Stiles into a hug. “I love you man.”

“Love you too buddy.”

 

~o-O-o~

“Holy shit.” Stiles says once getting to the dock and parking next to a bunch of ridiculously expensive looking cars. “There is no way a guy with enough money for _that_ would want to date a poor just out of college guy like me, seriously I don’t even want to think about what his house looks like.”

“It’s not that great.” Scott says as he stares at the yacht in awe.

Stiles snorts. “Yeah you look totally unimpressed.”

“Shut up.”

The Yacht was grand, it was _huge,_ it had four levels to it, the first one being the whole length of the yacht and the others getting smaller as they went up like stairs. Just from looking at it Stiles could tell it was one of those extremely expensive luxury ones that only millionaires or probably billionaires for all he knows could afford, it was beautiful and Stiles could not take his eyes off it, he’s never been on a yacht, never thought he would considering that they are way out of his price range, even renting one would set him back years of savings, but now he was about to go on one, free of charge with a... _Holy cheese on a cracker, with a pool!_ Life was sweet.

“I wish I brought my swimmers.”

“I don’t think anyone is going to be swimming Stiles.”

“Their loss.”

“And yours since you can’t swim in that.”

“Damn.” Stiles says as he sees Cora making her way towards them and he isn’t sure whether he meant damn for not being able to swim or _damn_ Cora looks breath taking in that casual red dress that shows off her long tan legs and those red converses she has to match, which in Stiles opinion makes the dress look so much better.

“You look beautiful.” Scott says smiling brightly at her.

“And you look handsome, I hate dresses but Laura made me wear it but she was _not_ getting me to put on high heels.” Cora says as Scott leans in for a chaste kiss, they both stare at each other smiling for a while before Cora finally brings her eyes to Stiles. “You look very nice Stiles, new jacket?”

“What? No! Why does everyone assume it’s new?”

“The tags still on it.”

Stiles face goes red as he looks down and sees that the tag is very much still attached to the side. “Oh my god Scott I hate you so much! You were totally going to let me walk in there and be judged!”

Scott and Cora giggle as Stiles man handles his jacket, tearing off the tag. “Thank you Cora for allowing me to keep my dignity.”

“You’re welcome, now come on; everyone else is here so we can now take off.”

Scott pales. “Wait, we held everyone up? Great now Derek is probably going to hate me even more.”

“My brother doesn’t hate you, he is just super protective and trust me, he is being nice. The last guy I dated he would glare at all the time, although my last boyfriend didn’t have a cute best friend.” Cora winks at him and Stiles face heats up as he mumbles a quick “Let’s not keep everyone waiting any longer.”

“Wow.” Scott says once they are on, and Stiles agrees because it is definitely _wow_ material.

“Let me guess, never been on a yacht before?” Cora asks with a smirk.

“Are you kidding?” Stiles said. “Scotty and I here hit the high seas in way bigger yachts than this _all_ the time.”

“Oh really? Then I suppose you two yacht experts won’t mind if I go find Derek and tell him everyone is here so we can take off.”

“Not at all.” Scott says giving Cora a kiss on the cheek before she skips off telling him and Scott to just make themselves comfortable.

Stiles and Scott walk around exploring the deck before going inside, which is also sensational.

“I hate you for making me come here, a guy could get used to a place like this.”

“Derek is more likely to invite you back than he is going to invite me; I need to talk to him. I need to tell him that Allison and I ended ages ago, that I have no interest in her, I didn’t even know she was dating Isaac.”

Stiles is about to reply when he sees someone in a beautiful blue dress gown glaring at them. “Oh shit, it’s Jennifer!” Stiles says making Scott give him a questioning look.

“Who?”

“Jennifer, the one that is like in love with Derek who hates me because I call him Derek instead of Mr. Hale.”

“Uh okay?”

“Okay? Scott she hates me and seeing me here is just going to fuel her hatred even more, what if she thinks Derek invited me, if I am going to make an enemy on my first week of work I would rather it be for something I am actually guilty of doing, however I am not guilty for doing Derek, or Derek doing me.”

“Well soon enough you and Derek will probably be doing it so her hating you was inevitable.”

“How many times do I have to say it, look at this thing Scott, a guy who can afford this is a man, a twenty six year old, extremely successful man! I am sure Derek isn’t interested in a poor, twenty one year old who is just out of college.” Stiles sighs. “Even if he wasn’t rich he could do far better than me, I can’t ask a guy who owns his own private yacht out, it’s laughable.”

“Just when I think I have convinced you that you are worthy of someone like Derek you shoot it down again and just because he owns a yacht, you aren’t interested in his money Stiles, you’re not some gold digger, you’re attracted to him and you want to get to know him, you don’t just go on about how hot he is, I remember you going on for hours about your five minute conversation on Thursday.”

Stiles grabs a glass of wine as one of the waiters comes past and goes to sit down. He knew he wanted Derek because he generally really liked Derek. They haven’t talked much, but from the talks they have had Derek was a good listener, and since Stiles rambles _a lot_ that was a quality in a guy he really appreciated. The problem was that whoever this Laura was, according to Scott was iffy about him for dating Cora for the same reasons Derek was, so she would probably be iffy about believing that Stiles is dating Derek with pure intentions, there is no way Derek would choose him over his family, that much Stiles is sure of so if he made a bad impression today than he has no hope of ever getting a chance with Derek.

“Stiles.” A voice calls from his right. “I didn’t know Mr. Hale invited you.” Jennifer says in a bitter, angry tone.

“He didn’t.” Is all Stiles replies with, looking for Scott for help and noticing that Scott is across the room with Cora. Of course Scott abandoned him and now Jennifer chooses to strike.

“Are you party crashing? I should have you kicked out; this is a private party, invite only!”

“Whoa retract the claws there diva, I was invited, just not by Derek.”

Jennifer gives him an unamused look. “It’s Mr. Hale to you! And _Mr. Hale_ is the only one who can give an invite; therefore _your_ invite is invalid.”

“Dude I got through security, obviously _Derek_ doesn’t care that I’m here so if you don’t mind going away and leaving me to enjoy myself in peace, that would be great.”

“Listen here you little brat--”

“Jennifer.” A voice that sends shivers down Stiles spine says. “Stiles is a guest, my sister invited him, he is welcome here.” Derek’s voice drops into a menacing tone. “Now leave him alone.”

Jennifer nods her head quickly, giving one last glare Stiles way and walks off.

“My hero.” Stiles deadpans.

“She had no right to go off at you like that.”

“Yeah well she hates me; I’d be more surprised if she welcomed me with open arms.”

Derek smirks sitting down next to him so close that their legs touch. “I hate gatherings; everyone is always too formal, it’s tiring.”

“Is that why you’re talking to me? Because I don’t have a formal bone in my body, I am probably the most clumsy, informal, annoying person you will ever meet.”

“You’re much more than that Stiles.”

“You can’t say that, you barely even know me.” Stiles murmurs.

“Maybe I want to.” Derek said and Stiles couldn’t stop staring at his face, looking for a sign that he was joking, that he was about to say _‘Ha! I can’t believe you fell for that’_ But he finds nothing, Derek just stares back, nothing but honestly in his bright emerald eyes.

“I’d like that.” Stiles squeaks out once he realizes he was staring at Derek’s lips for much longer than considered appropriate.

Stiles watches in awe as Derek’s eyes drift between his lips and his eyes, like he can’t control himself, like he can’t resist Stiles and Stiles heart is beating away frantically in his chest, he can feel himself blushing, but Dammit, he wants Derek to kiss him, he doesn’t think he has ever wanted something so badly in his life and he leans forward slowly, watching Derek’s reaction, making sure he isn’t reading the situation wrong and Derek isn’t moving back, in fact he moves forward and they’re so close, lips nearly brushing—

“Derek?” A woman calls from behind them and Stiles jerks away as Derek makes a noise that sounds like a growl, but since humans don’t growl like that he thinks of it as a frustrated grunt.

“What do you want Laura?” Derek asks standing as _Laura_ comes around the couch to have some freaky Hale stare down.

“I want to meet your friend.”

Stiles gets up and comes to a stop beside Derek, holding out his hand for Laura to shake. “I’m Stiles, It’s not my real name but even I don’t know how to pronounce my real name so everyone just calls me Stiles.” He probably didn’t need to say all that, but Laura doesn’t seem to miss a beat as she takes Stiles hand in a firm, strong grip.

“Laura.” She greets politely.

“Wow.” Stiles says taking in how beautiful she is in a long red silk dress, _seriously, is everyone in the Hale family straight out of a freaking magazine?_

“You’re adorable; I hear you’re Scott’s friend?”

“Yeah, since preschool, we met in the sandbox and ever since then we have been like two peas in a pod.”

“Sounds like you two are close.”

“Practically brothers and I know you two doubt whether or not he is using Cora as some stupid revenge scheme against Allison, and I know you probably won’t believe me, but Scott isn’t that kind of guy at all, he goes on about Cora all the time, I would know I am like his only friend so I get all the sickenly adorable details of his feelings for her.”

“Well Allison and Isaac are around here somewhere, it’s a matter of time until the awkward bump in ensues and then and only then will I make my final call on Scott’s intentions. It was nice meeting you Stiles. Oh and Derek, you have guest to attend to.”

Derek nods his head and leaves Stiles standing there without even so much as a good bye and Stiles isn’t going to lie, it hurts. He thought they were about to kiss, _correction,_ they were about to kiss and now Derek is just taking off without a word. _Maybe he regrets it?_ His mind can’t help but wonder.

Deciding not to let that bring him down he makes a move to go find Scott and Cora, maybe warn Scott that Allison is in fact here and that Cora’s intimidating big sister is going to be keeping an eye out for when they finally do bump into each other.

Stiles gets about six steps towards the deck when he bumps into someone.

“I am so sorry.” A familiar voice says, followed by a surprised “Stiles?”

“Allison! You’re here, of course you’re here.” And of course Stiles has the honour of bumping into her, seriously his luck just keeps getting worst as he is now going to be expected to explain what he is doing here at a Hale party and Scott is probably going to be brought into his explanation since Scott was the one that dragged him here in the first place.

“Stiles it’s been what? Two years? It’s great to see you.” She says cheerfully as she pulls Stiles in for a quick hug. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s Derek’s boyfriend.” Comes another voice, a British voice.

Allison raises her eyebrows. “Really?” She asks, but she sounds more impressed than surprised.

“No!” Stiles squeals out, turning a few heads. “I mean he’s my boss.”

“Sure thing.” Isaac says with a smirk, bringing his arm around Allison and kissing her forehead. “Is Scott here?” He asks nonchalantly and that gains Allison’s attention.

“Scott’s here?”

“He’s dating Cora.” Isaac said.

“Oh, Cora huh? She’s... She’s nice. Good for Scott.”

“Yeah they are just as sickening as you were with Scott.” Stiles says trying to break the tension.

Allison smiles and laughs. “Hey, we weren’t that bad, remember that time you tried to get me to set up a double date with you and Lydia.”

“Yeah, Lydia is the first and last girl I ever loved, I miss high school, I even sort of miss  nagging my dad to eat healthy, he has probably got his teeth sunk into one of those cheesy, awful burgers from Wilma’s Diner.”

“That place did have good food.”

“Where are Scott and Cora anyway?” Isaac asks.

“No idea Scott bailed on me, the last time I saw them they were by the door that leads to the deck.”

“Well we should probably get the awkwardness out of the way” Allison said. “I’m just glad Scott and I didn’t leave on bad terms. That would make it ten times worst.”

“Yeah that would be pretty awkward.”

 

~o-O-o~

The reunion of Scott and Allison wasn’t actually that bad. The look Scott used to have whenever he saw Allison was gone, they smiled and went off to talk for a while and Stiles stayed with Cora and Isaac, but they didn’t seem to do much talking, they seemed to be listening to Allison and Scott, which was ridiculous since there was no way they could hear them from across the deck.

When Scott and Allison came back, no awkwardness followed them, and they all brought up either fond or embarrassing memories about each other while sitting around the pool while other rich people passed them and looked at them like they couldn’t quite figure out why a bunch of annoying brats were laughing loudly at a fancy party. Stiles gave a wave every time he caught someone staring in their direction with a judgemental look on their face; everyone thought it was hilarious when they would quickly look away, embarrassed at being caught.

The sun was setting and they were heading back to the docks when romantic, cheesy music started playing and couples started getting up and swaying as the sun set, Isaac and Allison soon join the couples and Scott squirmed next to him as Cora watched everyone.

“Oh my god you two just go, I need to pee anyway.”

“You’re the best.” Scott said as he grabbed Cora’s hand and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Stiles was used to this, being alone. He had dated, but it never really got any further than that. Most guys found him way to annoying, figured he would be good for a quick fuck but nothing serious, all they really wanted to do was shut Stiles up with their dick and then cut ties completely once they had gotten off. He wasn’t a man whore, he had given two blow jobs before, he’d never have full on sex on the first date because as much as he hates to admit it he wants the hearts and chocolates, he wants romance, but all he ever seemed to find was scum bags who thought he was some twink that they could hump and dump.

Once in the bathroom, Stiles took care of his bladder and looked in the mirror, he wasn’t ugly, he was pale with honey brown eyes and way too many moles and freckles littered his body, but he obviously had some sexual appeal since he had been hit on more than once at gay clubs. He was just never hit on by someone who actually wanted to get to know him; they would get to know him for an hour then just invite him out to some dirty alley or to the bathroom or even home for a quick fuck, not that he ever took the option to go home with them, he is guilty of taking the bathroom offer once or twice out of desperation to find someone, but he isn’t like that anymore, he doesn’t want to get married at his age, he just wants a relationship like Scott has with Cora and he wants it with Derek, he wants to sway to some stupid romantic song in Derek’s arms and he thinks Derek meant what he said about wanting to get to know him better. Derek was his chance at a real relationship and for all the insecurities he may have he doesn’t want to wait a month for Derek to make the first move, he wants to know now if Derek likes him, they nearly kissed for fucks sake, if Derek regrets it then fine Stiles will move on and ignore the fact he has a giant crush on his boss, but if they both feel the same why beat around the bush?

With a strange new found sense of confidence Stiles walks out to the deck where everyone is still dancing, he can’t see Derek ,but Scott and Cora are now with Laura and she seems to be approving of Scott if the way she is pinching both their cheeks and laughing is anything to go by.

Tearing his gaze away from that Stiles walks around the deck to the front of the boat where he sees Derek leaning against the railing.

“Hey sour wolf, enjoying the view?” Stiles asks once close enough.

Derek grunts in response and Stiles comes up to stand next to him, looking out into the ocean.

“You know my mum used to say the ocean stirs the heart, inspires the imagination and brings eternal joy to the soul, I never really got what she meant, but the ocean is pretty damn amazing.”

“First time seeing it up close?” Derek asks.

“I grew up in a small town in California, rarely saw the ocean, my mum wanted to take me and my dad to New York one day, it’s why I wanted to go to college here.” He was shocked at how easy it was to just say that to Derek, someone he had only known for a week, he didn’t know why but he felt like he could trust Derek, that Derek wouldn’t judge him.

“Your mum sounds like a lovely person.” Derek says still watching the ocean, Stiles nods his head and lets the silence take over for a while before Derek breaks it again. “Sorry for asking, and I won’t take it personally if you don’t want to talk about it, but what happened to her?”

Stiles gives a sad smile, ignoring the tears stinging the back of his eyes at the thought of his mum. “She died from cancer when I was ten.”

“Horrible things always seem to happen to good people.”

“No one ever said life was fair.” Stiles agrees. “What about you, your parents into architecture as well?”

“They died in a house fire along with most of my family.”

“Oh...” Stiles says, mentally slapping himself in the face over and over again for bringing it up, what were the odds that they both had a tragic past, Derek’s being worst in this case considering he lost most of his family. “I’m sorry for asking, it was none of my business.”

“It’s fine; it’s been mentioned in the newspaper more times than I care to count.”

“Guess that explains why you are so protective of Cora.”

“I was eighteen when the house burnt down, Laura was twenty one and Cora was thirteen. She puts on a tough act like nothing hurts her, but I have seen her with a broken heart, she doesn’t date much, doesn’t like to put her heart out there which is why when Isaac told me he recognized Scott from a photo with Allison as her ex I assumed the worst. I like Scott, but I don’t trust anyone, especially when they have the power to hurt someone I care about. Laura’s the same except she is willing to give Scott the benefit of the doubt since Cora really likes him.” Derek straightens and turns to Stiles. “If he hurts her, I am not above kicking his ass.”

“I believe you, and I know my opinion probably won’t change anything, but give Scott a chance. He hasn’t been with anyone in two years thanks to his heart break with Allison, he never thought anyone else would compare but that day, I saw his face when he first laid eyes on Cora, he has never been so nervous that he has forced me to go in and ask stupid questions for him, not even with Allison.”

 Derek sighs as he slumps back over the railing. “I trust your opinion; I know you’re not lying. I’ll give Scott a chance like Laura is, but there are just things that... Things that Scott doesn’t know about our family, things he wouldn’t understand.”

Stiles takes a second to think that over in his head before nodding. Somehow he thinks whatever this thing is about Derek’s family is not something Derek is willing to share with him. _Not yet anyway._

“So...don’t like dancing to cheesy romantic songs?” Stiles asks changing the topic to something more casual.

“Since the only option I had for a dance partner was Laura I decided I’d pass.”

“What about Jennifer?” Stiles asks instantly regretting it, but since he has no filter he continues anyway. “You’d make her day; no you would probably make her life.”

“I’m not the type to lead people that I am not interested in on.” Derek says as he turns his face to Stiles. “Are you?”

“No.” Stiles replies a little breathless.

“Good.” Derek says cupping Stiles face and leaning in, brushing his lips over Stiles’, giving a soft chaste kiss that makes Stiles feel a spark, like a bond between them come to life before pulling back and Stiles just can’t have that. He brings his arms around Derek’s neck as he deepens the kiss. Derek lets out a whine mixed in with a growl and grabs Stiles around the waist, pulling him closer, darting his tongue out begging for entrance and purring as Stiles grants it, parting his lips, letting Derek lick around his mouth and it’s probably the hottest thing he has ever experienced in his life.

Derek abruptly pulls away panting and Stiles swears he must be going crazy or high off the fact he just had Derek’s tongue in his mouth but he thinks he sees Derek’s eyes flicker red before going back to their emerald green.

Stiles opens his mouth but Derek beats him to it.

“We should go, we’re nearly back at the dock and I have a thank you for coming speech to give.”

“Oh...” Stiles says staring at the ground, was that Derek’s way of blowing him off?

Derek seems to pick up on Stiles reaction because he brings his hands up, one cupping Stiles face as the other one loops behind him pulling him close. “There are things you and Scott don’t know about my family, things that you need to know if this is going to happen, I just don’t know how you will react.”

“And when may I ask will you be telling me this thing that I need to know if this is to happen.”

Derek tightens his grip bringing both hands down and around Stiles waist as he brings his head down, nosing at Stiles’ neck, and sniffing, which normally Stiles would find weird, but he can’t bring himself to complain as Derek licks up to his ear and whispers:

“Soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am continuing with the story, soon the family introducing will begin which means Peter! I love Peter! (who is also way too freaking hot, seriously they basically cast the Hale family as Greek gods/goddesses, they're all so damn good looking!)

Stiles woke up for the second time to the sun shining in his face and a throbbing erection. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Derek, Derek on top of him, touching him, kissing him, holding him down as he fucked into him over and over again, whispering filthy praises of how good Stiles was and how beautiful and perfect he is, how well Stiles took his cock. It felt so real, it only took a tug and a half before he was spurting all over his chest, moaning out Derek’s name.

He felt like he should feel pathetic that the best orgasm he has had in his entire life (even better then the time he got that blow job from the pretty guy who could deep throat) was from a wet dream of Derek, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Ever since the kiss he hasn’t been able to get Derek out of his mind, it was bad enough before when he was just drooling over the guy and admiring him from afar, but now if Derek was to regret what happened between them and pull away, Stiles just can’t even consider it because the thought makes his stomach constrict painfully with the signs of a panic attack on the horizon.

It was Monday morning and Stiles could finally see Derek again. They hadn’t exchanged numbers after the party; they didn’t get time to talk again after they got back to the docks because Scott was stupid and had to go back to campus to work on his essay on the importance of workplace safety in a veterinarian clinic and of course Stiles was his ride so he had to leave without so much as a goodbye to the dreamy guy he’s dating. Okay so _not dating_ , but they kissed and Derek wants to tell him something important about his family, he didn’t think Derek could say anything to scare him off at this point. That kiss did something to him, made him feel something he hasn’t felt in a long time, he felt wanted, like he finally had somewhere he belonged, someone he belonged to. It felt like home.

Stiles smiles and jumps out of bed, he had finished the Jacobson flooring designs yesterday so he could get his mind off Derek. It should freak him out that he was so into someone he had only known for a week, but it all felt so right, like him and Derek being together was meant to be or fate or something else just as romantic and cheesy, so Stiles wasn’t freaked out by the fact he could be falling for his boss, he was overwhelmed by happiness and just the feeling of content.

Grabbing his phone Stiles sees a message from Scott.

**_Dude Cora said Derek has been annoyed and on edge ever since the party, do you know anything?_ **

Stiles stomach dropped and he re-read the words over and over again, trying to sum it up in his head. _Derek was annoyed and on edge ever since the party?_ Now Stiles isn’t known for being overly confident so his insecure brain could only conclude that Derek was regretting their kiss and had been annoyed at himself for allowing it to happen and was on edge about the fact he had to break his poor, stupid, love-struck employee’s heart.

He freaked out for a few minutes about how he would face Derek again if he did regret what happened because Stiles? Yeah Stiles regretted nothing; he wanted to do it again and again for the rest of his life. Being with Derek felt so right, his whole body hummed with agreement with the thoughts of Derek running his blunt nails down his stomach and all across his body, just touching and marking him so everyone would know where he’s been and who Stiles belongs to.

However the thought of Derek rejecting him just felt dirty and bad, like a crime against humanity. It felt wrong _,_ so very, very _wrong._

Ignoring Scott’s message, Stiles grabbed a pair of tight blue jeans and a casual black v-neck shirt to wear and grabbed his phone and keys and headed to work. He needed to talk to Derek, needed to make sure they were still doing whatever it was that they were doing. They have only kissed, but he didn’t feel like he could just go back to the way things were before, they had a bond. Stiles can’t be the only person to have felt that spark; he refused to believe he was alone in his feelings here.

His brain was split in two by the time he got to the firm, while the left part of his brain was screaming: _Derek regrets everything, why would he want you? He’s rich and successful and you’re just some pale skinny brat who talks too much._

The right half screamed: _NO! Don’t let those thoughts get the best of you Stiles, Derek isn’t the type of guy to lead people on, he would never do that. He wants this just as much as you do; everything is going to be fine._ Stiles couldn’t help but side with the right half of his brain as he rode the elevator to the top floor because the thought of Derek hurting him just felt so wrong. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong._

When Stiles got to the top floor, Jennifer was sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. He really didn’t want to make a scene or get in an argument with her, but if she was going to be like she was on Saturday then there was no way Stiles was going to be getting into Derek’s office without somehow sneaking past her, which seemed extremely unlikely since she just looked up and saw him and now she was glaring.

“Jennifer, I am here to see Derek.”

“He’s busy, leave whatever you have with me and I will pass it on.”

“When will he not be busy because I have some questions to ask him, work related questions.” Stiles adds just because he is hoping she will lighten up if she knows he is here for business not pleasure. Of course his hope gets him nothing but a scowl.

“Mr. Hale is too busy to deal with your problems, now leave or I will call security to escort you back to your department.”

“Yeah well I will take my chances, if you’re right and I go bursting in there and he is busy then I will get fired and if he isn’t I get my questions answered, sounds like a good deal to me.” Stiles says rolling his eyes at her and storming past her desk to the door.

“Get back here!” Jennifer yells signalling for security.

 Stiles opens the door and is tackled to the ground.

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Stiles hears Derek roar from across the room. “Get off of him now!”

His head hurts and his spine feels like it has just been crushed as the security guard quickly gets off him and backs away. “Sorry sir, we had orders.”

Stiles wheezes out his breathes as he attempts to sit up, but in the end he decides the ground is the better option since he feels a head ache coming on.

“Get out before I fire you both for assaulting an employee, you take orders from me, not _her.”_

“Der—Mr. Hale I--” Jennifer starts.

“I expect you to check in with me when an employee wants to see me. Not have security tackle them into my office; this is a workplace not a football field.”

“Yes sir.”

Stiles hears the door slam shut and winces at the pounding it sends through his head.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Derek asks bending down and running soothing fingers down his back and this felt right, finally having Derek touch him again.

Letting out a sigh of content Stiles whispered. “Yeah, Mm good.”

“Can you stand?”

“Can you pick me up?”

“I think I can manage that.” Derek says, turning Stiles onto his back and picking him up bridal style to take him over to his really comfy desk chair.

“I should have come out; I didn’t actually think Jennifer would send security after you.”

“S’fine, you didn’t know I was out there.” Stiles mumbles as Derek cups his face, looking into his eyes.

“Did you hit your head?”

“Nah, my spine took a beating though.”

Derek closes his eyes and turns around, running a hand through his hair, he looks angry and worked up.

“You alright? Scott told me that you have been grumpy since after the party, it’s not—it’s not because you regret what happened right? You know between us?” Stiles doesn’t think his heart rate could get anymore frantic as he watches Derek tense up.

“There’s something you need to know, I can’t... I can’t control my instincts Stiles.”

Stiles stands, ignoring the pain in his back and walks over to Derek to place a hand on his shoulder. “What instincts?”

“What are you doing Friday night?” Derek asks swinging around to face Stiles.

“Hopefully moving out of my apartment since I am pretty sure my roommate is kicking me out so he can give my room to someone else. Why?” Stiles goes for nonchalant but he can’t hide the hope in his voice that Derek might be asking him out.

“It’s a full moon.”

“Uh okay? I actually have a phone from this century that tells me that, but seriously thanks, so glad you shared that with me.” Derek’s eye brows scrunch up and he stares at him intensely as Stiles sways left and right awkwardly.

 “I want you.” Derek finally says moving forward backing Stiles up into a wall and nuzzling his face into the crook of Stiles neck. “Fuck, I want all of you.” Derek starts sniffing his neck, nipping softly at his pulse point and growling when Stiles turns his head, giving Derek more room.

“I don’t understand, what do you—Oh fuck, fuck Derek.” Stiles whimpers feeling the same spark from Saturday run through his body as Derek bites down into the sensitive flesh and licks over the wound, soothing it with his wet, hot tongue.

“So many things you don’t know.” Derek whispers as he runs his hands down Stiles arms and brings his wrist captive by his head. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me do you Stiles?”

“What?” Stiles gasps out because he is pretty sure Derek is the one who has no idea what he is doing to him right now, most of these things happening in the nether regions of his body.

Derek growls.  “You’re driving me crazy Stiles, submitting to me like this.”

“Jesus Derek, I can’t—fuck I want you too.”

Derek whines low in his throat before pulling back and surging forward, claiming Stiles lips with his own, bringing his hands down to hold Stiles face, freeing Stiles to touch him freely which Stiles takes full advantage of, grabbing onto Derek’s suit jacket and pulling him forward, hands roaming every dip and curve of Derek’s hard, muscled chest.

Stiles licks into Derek’s mouth and feels something sharp and pointy, like a fang poking his tongue and pulls back trying to get a better look, but Derek’s mouth is closed, along with his eyes and he’s  taking deep breaths in and out through his nose.

“Derek--”

“Friday, I will tell you everything Friday. I want to get to know you.” Derek brings his forehead to rest against Stiles and breathes in deeply. “I don’t want to lose you Stiles; I need to show you how good we are before I risk scaring you off.”

“I highly doubt you are going to scare me off. You’re like my drug and I am so freaking addicted and I don’t want to go to rehab, I just want all of you.” Stiles says without thinking, that was probably something _way_ too deep to tell someone you have only known for a week.

In a true Stiles Stilinski fashion he decides to ramble to cover up his stupid, cheesy, romantic confession to Derek.

“I mean not that I am addicted to you, well it’s what I said but I didn’t mean it as I want to snort you like cocaine for the rest of my life, oh wow that didn’t make sense uh I mean I just really like you and you’re like a drug because you are addicting, like my whole body just can’t get enough of you and I am not quite sure why you have this effect on me and—Hey! Are you laughing? _”_

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Derek purrs giving Stiles an Eskimo kiss and Stiles is pretty sure he has died and gone to heaven because _holy shit that was adorable!_ Derek really is a big soft teddy bear once you get to know him.

“So I take it you don’t regret anything then?”

“I would never regret you Stiles, you’re perfect for me.”

“I don’t suppose you will just tell me now what this family secret is?”

“It’s a big secret.” Derek replies making no movements to stop pinning him against the wall with his body.

“I see, make me fall for you before telling me so I am guaranteed to be so whipped that I won’t be able to leave even if you are secretly a axe murder and want to chop me up into little bits.”

“If I was ever going to kill someone I would use my teeth or claws.”

“Oh yeah cause your teeth and nails are _so_ sharp and dangerous.” Stiles laughs. Somehow the knowledge that he just _knows_ that Derek would never actually harm him keeps the conversation casual with no hint of a threat.

“You’d be surprised.” Derek says pulling back to stare into his eyes. “I will never hurt you. You’re mine Stiles; I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I believe you.” Stiles says feeling confident enough to bring his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. “I should get to work, I sent you the Jacobson flooring outline as well.”

“Hmm.” Derek hums brushing his thumb over Stiles cheek before moving away to sit down at his desk. “I want you to join me for lunch and dinner for the rest of the week, I’ll pay and we can go wherever you want, I want to know everything I can about you.”

“Well it’s a good thing I am good at storytelling and exaggerating the truth because otherwise you would be bored out of your mind, my life isn’t that eventful. You however, I am looking forward to prying inside that head of yours.”

“Stiles--”

“No, I want to know more about you too Derek. I don’t know what this thing is you think is so bad that I am going to run for the hills, but it can’t be anything that bad, you don’t have a criminal record--”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Uh well you see my dad may be the sheriff back in Beacon Hills and I may or may not have conned him into doing a back ground check on you by telling him that I heard a rumour about my new boss and was worried of being murdered one day at work. Only child he is pretty protective when it comes to keeping me safe, although when I told him I actually just wanted to make sure you weren’t insane so I could jump your bones he was sort of pissed.”

“The more I get to know you the more I like you, you truly are one of a kind Stiles, it’s endearing.”

Stiles blushes as he finally peels himself off the wall that he has been pinned to for the past ten minutes and walks to the door. “My point is whatever this big secret is I am not easy to scare off so whatever it is I guarantee by the end of Friday you will still be stuck with me.”

Derek smiles, big and bright. “I hope you’re right Stiles.”

 _Yeah, me too._ Stiles thinks as he exits the room, ignoring the look Jennifer gives him as he makes his way to the elevator.

It was going to be a long week.

~o-O-o~

His lunch and dinner dates with Derek ended up being the only good thing from the week and even they were horrible. Not because he didn’t like spending time with Derek, they had been learning all kinds of stuff about each other like how Derek is secretly in love with the movie titanic and that’s the only reason he brought a giant yacht because he wants to redo the scene with Rose and Jack standing on the railings with Celine Deion playing in the background, and Stiles isn’t going to lie, yelling I’m flying at the top of his lungs and singing my heart will go on would be hilarious and cheesy and just pure perfection.

His sharing involved telling Derek random facts about himself as they came to his head, his favourite colour (blue)  favourite TV show (Friends, he adored Ross and Rachel’s relationship) favourite movie (Never been kissed, can’t go wrong with cheesy romances) his first kiss (with Scott in fifth grade. It’s one of those things they never talk about) favourite food (basically any burger from fatburger) His favourite sport (baseball, he is a huge Mets fan) He even told him stupid things like what fabric softener he uses and his favourite shampoo brand. Derek seemed to find it all fascinating. He actually thinks he saw Derek’s face light up when he said he was more of a dog person because they’re loyal and love you till death.

They hadn’t gone into deep emotional stuff, Derek didn’t want to talk about his family, he mentioned how his mother would have loved Stiles, and that was as far as Derek was willing to share on his family, but that wasn’t the problem, Stiles didn’t mind Derek not wanting to talk about his parents, he wasn’t going to push Derek to talk about something he didn’t want to. No, the problem was the fact that Derek was turning him into a sexually frustrated maniac.

After each date Derek would touch and kiss him like he couldn’t get enough, like Stiles was his air to breathe, and it felt so good, having Derek’s hands and hot, wet mouth all over his body, touching and sucking marks. It drove Stiles crazy, into a panting, horny mess and then Derek would just stop, he would pull away and take a few deep breaths and then he wouldn’t touch him, he would leave Stiles to either suffer through the rest of work with a boner or go home to jerk off while touching over one of the hickeys Derek left.

But not tonight, because tonight was Friday night and he was going to find out Derek’s big secret and he was going to accept it and then jump Derek’s bones, there was only so much sexual frustration a twenty one year old virgin could take and his late night jerking off wasn’t cutting it anymore, he got off sure, but it never really made him feel better, it just got rid of his boner and then he just felt _empty_ and somehow he just knew Derek was the only one who could fully satisfy him.

Stiles is startled out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone.

“This is Stiles.”

“Stiles, I... Are you busy?” Scott asks, he doesn’t sound so good and Stiles instantly shoots up out of his chair at the sound of an inhaler and Scott taking a deep breath.

“Dude what’s going on? Are you having an asthma attack?”

“No, no I just... Are you still seeing Derek tonight?”

“Yeah, I mean I was, but if you need me I can reschedule.” He’s sure his blue balls won’t mind another day of suffering without Derek’s touch.

“No... Yes... Maybe...”

“You’re gonna have to pick one there Scotty boy.”

“It’s... Cora told me, I mean I just don’t know man, I feel like you should hear it from Derek, but at the same time I don’t know if I want you going anywhere near Derek and at the same time I am freaking out because it makes no sense and can’t be real and I want to be with Cora, why did I run I am such an--”

“Scott! What are you talking about, is this about the Hale family secret? Why can’t it be real? Why are you freaking out Scott, talk to me and use your words.”

“I have to see Cora, I have to tell her I’m sorry for freaking out, but I am freaked out.” Scott says slowly.

“Scott I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what--”

Stiles cuts off as Isaac comes into the room and stares him down, slamming a note onto his desk and storming off.

“Stiles?” Scott whispers.

“Uh I have no idea what just happened, but...” Stiles reads the note frowning. “Apparently Derek wants me to just meet him at his place at around six thirty because he is leaving early for some family emergency.”

“Cora! Oh my god do you think she’s alright?” Scott asks and Stiles can just picture him pacing back and forth in his dorm room panicking.

“I don’t know, what is going on Scott? What did you do to Cora? Or did she do something to you?”

Scott sighs. “She told me the secret you have been going on about for the past four days, actually she _showed_ me the secret and I ran out of her house like a little girl and now I regret it because I miss her and she looked so hurt as I backed away from her and I just don’t know what to do Stiles. I really like her and I can’t talk to you about it because you don’t know what I am talking about and it’s not my place to tell you because you should hear it from Derek, but I had to talk to someone and you’re the only person I could call.”

“Okay, it’s okay Scott.”

“Hold on someone’s at the door.” Scott says and Stiles faintly hears Scott murmur “ _Allison?”_ before bringing the phone back to his ear. “I have to go, good luck tonight.”

 _Geez,_ What the hell was this secret? Why would Scott run from Cora because of it? Do they collect heads in a jar and preserve them like on futurama? It can’t be that bad if Scott still wants to be with Cora, but Stiles still can’t help but wonder about what the actual fuck is going on.

“Was that Scott?” Danny asks from his left.

“What gave it away? Let me guess it was when I kept saying Scott right?”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“Sorry I am just confused and a little on edge right now.”

“I forgive you. So what was he calling about?”

“Why do you care?” Stiles said trying not to sound irritated, it really wasn’t any of Danny’s business.

“Before when I came in I saw Mr. Hale storming out of the building, so I asked Jennifer about it and she said that she transferred a call from a very upset Cora to him and a minute later he was out of his office without a word and looking extremely pissed off and Scott is dating Cora right?”

 _Maybe?_ “Yeah.”

“Right so I thought Scott might have told you what’s wrong, Cora is really sweet and I just wanted to know if she was alright.”

“Oh, well Scott and her may have had a fight? I’m not really sure.”

“Oh, that can’t be good for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Scott’s your best friend, Cora is Derek’s sister. I know little to nothing about Derek but I do know how much his family means to him, if Scott hurt her I don’t think even you could stop Derek from kicking his ass.”

“Derek won’t hurt Scott.” At least Stiles hoped he wouldn’t, physically assaulting his best friend, even if Scott cheated or broke up with Cora, would not be okay and then Stiles would have to pick sides and that’s the confusing part, Scott is his best friend, practically his brother and he should always stick by Scott, but the thought of losing Derek just makes his insides twist into knots, like his body couldn’t handle not being with Derek. _Jesus, what was happening to him?_

“I am finished my work and it’s past five, mind if I head out?” Stiles asks ignoring whatever Danny has been saying for the past minute.

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you Monday, but hey, text me if you find out how Cora is doing.”

“Yeah I will.”

 

~o-O-o~

Stiles has gotten home, showered, changed his outfit at least ten times before settling on his finest black tight jeans, a green shirt with a game cartridge on it that says _blow me_ (he thought it was amusing) and his red hoodie before getting the nerve to head out to Derek’s apartment, he had the address and he knew where it was since he was curious and had checked it out on Google maps but now he was here, staring at the building he was second guessing everything.

He had texted Scott multiple times while on the subway, but he never replied. He liked to think that he liked Derek enough for whatever the secret is to not matter, but Scott was crazy about Cora and even he thought it was too much at first to take in. What if Stiles couldn’t handle it?

His curiosity got the best of him eventually and he wandered into the building, he felt out of place, the main lobby was just as sensational as the inside of Derek’s yacht was.

“Can I help you sir?” The man from the front desk calls, giving Stiles a skeptical look.

“Uh yeah, I am here to see Derek Hale.”

“What was your name?”

“Uh, Stiles.”

“Right Stiles, he is expecting you, just go to the elevator down the hall and it’s the top floor.”

Stiles nods his head and walks to the elevator, his body is thrumming with energy and nerves, he keeps telling himself everything will be alright in his head over and over again like a mantra as he rides the elevator to the top floor.

The doors ding and open to reveal a spacious hallway with a couple of plants here and there and one door across from the elevator to the right.

Taking a deep breath Stiles got up the nerve to ring the doorbell and waits for Derek to answer.

When the door opened Derek was standing there in a white wife beater and grey sweat pants, he looked like he just finished a big work out. Stiles had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from drooling.

“Come in.” Derek says moving to the side and letting Stiles walk in, the apartment is huge, there’s a spiral stair case in the corner which leads to another level, the kitchen is basically every house wife’s dream, the living room is in the middle of the apartment and it has a huge flat screen hung on the wall overlooking the most comfortable looking couch Stiles has ever seen and if this place doesn’t already seem amazing enough there is also a pool out on the veranda.

“Uh hey, look I don’t know what happened between Scott and Cora, he called me but he wasn’t really making much sense and I wanted to know if Cora was alright?”

Derek growls and walks into the kitchen. “If he wasn’t your best friend he would be in the ground right now.”

“Okay no need for threats of killing. Scott isn’t perfect but whatever this big secret is really freaked him out. Cut him some slack.”

“I didn’t mean—I’m sorry I’ve just never seen Cora that upset. I know it’s a lot to take in.”

Stiles walks into the kitchen and grabs Derek’s arm, forcing him to look him in the eye. “What’s a lot to take in Derek? Don’t beat around the bush, just tell me or show me, you trust me right?”

Derek brings Stiles into a tight embrace. “I just don’t want to lose you, Scott didn’t take it well and it’s a full moon and if you run I don’t think I could control myself.”

“What’s the full moon have to do with anything? What are you a werewolf? Gonna wolf out and chase me into the night if I run?” Stiles laughs and Derek’s body tenses.

“Yes.” Derek breathes in his ear.

“Yes?” Stiles asks.

“I’m a werewolf and I will chase you into the night if you run.”

Stiles pulls back from Derek’s arms and laughs, he cracks up in hysterics because Derek doesn’t sound like he’s joking and the look on his face is dead serious and the longer Stiles laughs the more serious he looks.

“Wait you’re joking right? I mean I know you have a shitty sense of humour but you don’t actually think you’re a werewolf right? I think you have watched twilight one too many times, I mean I think Taylor Lautner is hot too but I can still tell fiction and nonfiction apart.”

“Stiles, shut up.”

“Because werewolves don’t exist, let me guess the rival firm on the west side of the city is run by a vampire who--”

“Stiles!” Derek roars and _holy shit. Holyshitholyshitholyshit._ Those are definitely fangs and Derek’s eyes are definitely bright red right now and just _holy fucking shit._

“Ohmygod, you’re a werewolf, I am dating a werewolf.” Stiles says hyperventilating a little, so this is what Scott was finding so hard to believe, Stiles found it hard to believe, but at the same time it made sense, the way Derek talked about instincts and the constant sniffing and licking. This was so messed up because he wasn’t even scared, he still felt perfectly safe in the same space as a freaking werewolf, he didn’t even feel tempted to run, he kind of wanted to run his fingers over the fangs just to make sure they were real.

Derek’s fangs retract and his eyes go back to normal “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have showed you like that I just--”

“Can I see?” Stiles asks, he always lets his curiosity get the best of him.

“What?”

“You wolf out or whatever, I mean is that it or do you transform into an actual wolf? Because I am still not completely convinced you’re not just the flash and put in fake contacts and teeth when I blinked.”

Derek smiles. “You find it easier to believe that I am the flash than a werewolf?”

“Well when you put it like that, no, but I’m not scared yet so you are obviously not doing as good a job as Cora did.”

“I don’t want you to be scared.” Derek says as he closes the distance between them, Stiles doesn’t stop him. “I never want you to be scared of me Stiles.”

“Says the guy that threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth the first time we met.”

Derek cups his face and purrs when Stiles doesn’t flinch away and instead leans into the touch. “I wanted to touch you.”

“I thought you were going to kill me.”

“I’ll never hurt you.”

“And I believe you, so about this wolf form...”

“I can turn into a wolf but only on full moons, I can control the shift, but if I shift I am stuck like that until the moon goes down and unless you have a thing for beastiality that may be a problem because I need to claim you.”

“Okay so no wolf magic tricks tonight then...” Stiles breathes out bringing his hands up to run over the soft fabric of Derek’s singlet. “Derek?”

“Hmm.” Derek hums out nuzzling and sniffing at his hairline.

“Why do I feel this way? I should be freaking out like Scott, I should be running for my life, but I’m not. I don’t know what’s going on with me, but I need you Derek, I need you so fucking much it hurts.”

Derek whines, grabbing Stiles ass to lift him up onto the kitchen counter before he surges forward capturing his lips in a greedy, desperate kiss that Stiles just moans into, clinging onto Derek for dear life.

When Derek pulls back his eyes are red and his breathing is heavy.

“You’re my mate Stiles, you’re _mine.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks for cutting it off there, but the chapter was getting crazy long so I decided I could leave the smut for chapter 5.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Stiles accepted Scott as a werewolf before Scott accepted himself as one on the show so I like to think Stiles accepting Derek like this isn't too soon. (also they're mates and I will not have Stiles run from his mate!) and I didn't really want to drag out the whole, Derek is a werewolf and Stiles doesn't know it storyline because they couldn't really be in a relationship built on trust and honestly with a secret like that being kept, also Derek just has to claim Stiles fine ass and he very well can't do that if Stiles doesn't know he's a wolf because I am pretty sure a knot would be hard to hide while up his fine ass. With that said there will be claiming next chapter, the biting not knotting kind though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek feels on tumblr made me turn this chapter into a whole bad cheesy fluffy romantic mess. So lots of fluff in this chapter (and smut ;D)

“Mates?” Stiles asks. “Like how wolves mate for life?”

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but yes. If you let me complete the bond, if you let me give you a claiming bite then it is for life.”

“Is that your freaky werewolf way of proposing to me because we have known each other for two weeks.”

“The bite will complete the bond. You’ll be my mate not my husband.”

“Right, so what happens if I say no to this bite?” He wasn’t actually considering saying no, but he can’t help his curiosity.

“If you don’t want this then you’ll have to stay away from me, no contact of any kind, as long as we’re together the bond will be fuelled, but if you stay away eventually the bond will fade and you will be free.” Derek takes a deep breath and he looks so hurt, like the thought of the bond fading is the end of the world. It makes Stiles’ stomach constrict painfully.

“Is that what you want Stiles?” Derek asks running his fingers up Stiles’ thighs. “Do you want to be free from me?”

Stiles thinks he gets whiplash from how quickly he starts shaking his head. “No, god no I was just curious, I wasn’t trying to jump ship or whatever, I am in— _fuck_ Derek I am so fucking in you have no idea, bite me, claim me whatever.”

The noise Derek makes can only be described as pure animal as he pushes the red jumper off and tugs at the hem of Stiles’ shirt, pulling it off with ease and then latching onto Stiles’ neck, nipping gently, scoping out the best possible spot to make his claiming mark.

It’s only when he feels the sharp nip of Derek’s fangs that the thought occurs to him “Wait!” Stiles yelps and Derek pulls back instantly like he hurt Stiles and he looks like he is about to start apologizing but Stiles leans forward and presses a peck to his lips before Derek can open his mouth.

“I didn’t mean stop, _stop._ I am all for the biting, but uh... It’s not going to like turn me is it?”

“Turn you?” Derek asks.

“Into a werewolf, I have seen enough movies where people are bitten and turned into a wolf and I just wanted to make sure I’m not gonna wake up with a tail.”  


Derek smiles and leans in giving Stiles an Eskimo kiss that makes Stiles heart melt. “I would tell you if I was going to turn you into a werewolf Stiles, I’d never take that choice away from you. You don’t need to become like me for the bond to work, you’ve probably already noticed your body reacting to me. You were made for me Stiles.” Derek grabs the end of Stiles’ thighs, pulling him forward so he is just hanging off the kitchen counter and his erection is pushed up against Derek’s abs. “You’re mine.” Derek purrs in his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and trailing his tongue up the lobe in a long filthy lick that sends Stiles’ whole body into overdrive.

“Okay, okay, yours.” Stiles breathes out. “You may continue with the claiming now.”

Derek chuckles and it sends shivers down Stiles’ spine as Derek continues his assault on his neck, sniffing and nipping until finally moving down and latching onto is shoulder and sinking his fangs in.

Stiles’ body goes rigid as he is hit with everything he never knew he wanted. Derek’s growling and he has a hard, firm grip on Stiles, like he might somehow run away, not that he would since his whole body feels like it’s on fire, waves of pleasure shoot to his groin, but he can’t thrust up or move to gain any friction for his throbbing cock. Eventually his body goes slack and Derek starts licking over the wound, humming softly as Stiles drops his head to his shoulder and collapses into Derek’s arms.

“Fuck.” Stiles murmurs. “That was, awesome.”

“You’re perfect.” Derek coos in his ear. “Stay the night?”

Stiles nods his head, moaning as Derek pulls him closer so his bulge is pressing into Derek’s hard stomach more firmly.

Derek starts trailing his hands up over Stiles chest, thumb brushing over the his sensitive nubs causing Stiles breath to hitch and his lips to part in a silent moan.  


“You smell so good right now Stiles, you’re fucking _soaked_ with the scent of arousal, of being _mine_.” Stiles whimpers as Derek places a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back so he’s sprawled out on the counter. “I want to taste you.” Derek purrs palming Stiles through his jeans, giving Stiles sweet friction and he could come from just that, from finally having Derek touch him like this, but he holds off because he is no longer a teenager and to come after one squeeze to his dick would just be embarrassing.

“Can I?” Derek asks and Stiles has to rack his brain to remember what he is asking about, but Derek still has a firm hand on his crotch and his upstairs is offline right now.

“Yes- _fuck_ \- do whatever you want.” Stiles says and that seemed to be a good answer since Derek was now ripping off his jeans, like literally ripping them off which is a shame since those were his favourite jeans, not that he can really voice any complaints when Derek starts mouthing at his dick through his batman boxers, which now he thinks of it, not his smartest choice in boxers, in fact right now he is wishing he just went commando so Derek couldn’t tease him like this.

“Derek, please, need to- _fuck_ -I need you.” Stiles keens out thrusting up into the warmth of Derek’s mouth.

Derek growls and peels off the boxers, admiring the view before leaning in, breath ghosting over the head before giving the slit a slow, greedy lick, lapping at the pre come and groaning. “You taste so good baby.” Derek mumbles while licking up the shaft. “So good for me.” Derek purrs out, taking Stiles dick fully in his mouth, encasing it in hot, wet, heat that has Stiles clutching onto Derek’s hair and moaning out a bunch of profanities.

“God Derek, your mouth— _ohmygod_ —fuck Derek, I’m not gonna last.”

Derek hums and takes him down further until he is nosing at his pubes, and really Stiles never had a chance to last much longer than a minute anyway.  
Stiles gasps out Derek’s name as he shoots rope after rope of come down Derek’s throat, and Derek just swallows it all, sucking and licking until Stiles is too sensitive and has to practically pry Derek off his dick.

“Were you trying to suck my brain out?” Stiles asks a little breathless.

Derek doesn’t answer, he responds by pulling Stiles onto his shaky legs and pinning him against the counter, swallowing Stiles’ gasps in a greedy kiss, coaxing his tongue into his mouth and letting Stiles taste himself which probably shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but his dick twitches with interest anyway.

Their make out session is interrupted by the sound of the oven going off and Derek laughing.

“I forgot I made pizza.” He says still laughing his cute butt off, and Stiles for the life of him can’t figure out why that is so funny.

“What’s so funny?”

“I had this all planned out. I was going to put on that stupid movie you love and then we were going to eat pizza and then after the movie I was going to ease you into knowing the truth, but you just guess it within the first five minutes of entering and I can’t control myself.”

“No offense, but you aren’t subtle at all. You are talking to a Sci-Fi geek here, when you make a big deal out of a full moon and growl all the time what am I meant to sum it up to? You realize growling like an animal isn’t a normal human function right?”

“Not many people would think someone who growls sometimes is a werewolf.”

“Sometimes? Try most the time and I was kidding, I may watch way to many movies, but I didn’t think the supernatural really existed, I mean yeah I hoped the world was filled with more than just boring humans, but my mum was the one that praised me for my imagination, when she died my dad had started drinking and yelled at me whenever I would say stupid things like _hey, do you think werewolves are real?_ ”

Derek growls for about the millionth time since they’ve met.

“And there you go again with the growling.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Derek asks.

“My dad? God no, he yelled at me sometimes, but he never hit me or anything, he got help and he is now the sheriff. He’s doing well all things considering.”

“Good.” Is all Derek responds with as he makes his way over to the oven to pull out a mouth watering, Hawaiian pizza.

“Go put on the movie, I’ll cut this and bring it over.”

“Right.” Stiles goes to grab his clothes and sees his jeans ripped in two on the ground.

“You won’t be needing those.” Derek says in a smug voice.

“Oh no, I am not sitting naked compared to all...” Stiles makes gestures pointing up and down Derek’s body. _“that.”_

Derek’s eyes trail down his body; he licks his lips and Stiles squirms, reaching down for his boxers.

“Stiles don’t make me tear those too, because I can and I will.”

Stiles huffs, this wasn’t fair. Why does he have to be naked and Derek doesn’t? Because he could handle being naked if Derek was also naked. “Any chance you will be joining me naked?”

Derek grabs the hem of his wife beater and pulls it over his head, chucking it at Stiles. “You want to wear something, wear that.”

“But it’s sweaty.” Stiles says hoping that complaining will cover up how he is openly ogling Derek's naked torso.

“That’s the point; you’ll smell like me, like _mine_.”

“Oh.” Sniffing the singlet (which doesn’t actually smell that bad) Stiles puts it on, it doesn’t cover much, but it covers the top half of his ass so at least Derek won’t get a full view because Derek is a tease and doesn’t deserve a full view of Stiles’ great ass.

After figuring out how to work the TV Stiles goes to lie down and he was spot on when he thought this sofa looked comfy because his ass was basically in heaven right now.

“You’re adorable.” Derek says from above him.

“Shud up, I get sleepy after having an amazing orgasm.” Stiles mumbles sleepily into the pillow he is resting his head on and then a thought occurs to him.

“Ohmygod I never returned the favour, shit, let me--” Stiles trails off sitting up and reaching for Derek’s sweats.

Derek grabs his hands and straddles his lap. “You already are returning the favour by being here, by not running from me. You’re everything I hoped you would be.” Derek nuzzles his neck before getting off of Stiles and grabbing the plate of pizza from the coffee table and lies back against the arm with his legs sprawled across the couch. “Come here.”

Stiles obeys, snuggling into the space between Derek’s side and the back of the couch, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder as Derek hits play and the drum roll begins along with the trumpets signalling the start of the movie. Stiles favourite part about this movie is that the opening sequence is on a baseball field, his mum and him used to joke about how one day he would go pro and propose to the girl of his dreams (Lydia) in front of millions of people live after winning the finals. Of course his dream of playing baseball professionally was short lived when he found out that he was to spastic to concentrate enough to manage to hit the ball, also when he actually managed to hit it he normally slipped in his haste to run to the next base. Yeah sports just weren’t Stiles’ thing.

Stiles is brought out of his thoughts by the smell of cheesy goodness filling his nose and being smushed across his lips.

“Are you seriously trying to feed me? Cora was spot on the first time we met, you are such a softy.”

“Shut up and eat the pizza.”

“Only if you feed me like one of your French girls Jack.”

“Its draw not feed.”

“Well sure maybe later you can, but right now I would prefer you feed me.”

“Oh I’ll feed you something alright.” Derek mumbles shoving the pizza in Stiles’ open mouth.

Stiles grins around the food. “Look forward to it.”

Despite the awesomeness that is the movie never been kissed, about half way through it Stiles finds himself falling asleep, it was hard not to, he was still sleepy from his orgasm and then Derek’s mouth watering pizza filled him up and all that mixed in with being snuggled into Derek’s warmth, sleep was practically inevitable.

When Stiles wakes up he’s alone in the comfiest bed he has ever had the pleasure to lie in and the clock to the side reads six thirty am. Stiles groans, he didn’t think he was that tired, he may have not been getting much sleep all week due to the fact he was nervous with the whole Derek and the secret thing, but the one night he didn’t plan on getting much if any sleep was the night he got more then he needed.

He had a plan yesterday, he was going to jump Derek’s bones, Derek’s hot, sexy, werewolf bones and he fell asleep. But the worst part is he didn’t even satisfy Derek and that was just selfish, so very, very selfish.

Stiles gets up off of his favourite mattress in the world and looks around, he’s still in Derek’s wife beater and his other clothes are nowhere in sight, the room he is in isn’t very personal, but there’s a family photo hung on one of the walls and on the bed side table a picture of Cora, Derek and Laura at the beach and he looks happy. Stiles idly wonders if he has ever seen Derek smile like that for him, he remembers Derek’s bright smile on Monday when he said he would be stuck with Stiles by the end of the week, it’s not the exact same, but he guesses Derek probably doesn’t love him like he loves his family not that he is trying to compete with Derek’s love for his sisters, he'd never want to come between Derek and his family.

Walking out of the bed room he is surprised to see he is still on the first floor of the apartment. He figured the bedroom would be upstairs but then again what does he know about fancy rich apartment designs. Stiles is tempted to go upstairs and take a sneak peak but then he sees Derek on the veranda watching the sun rise.

Stiles goes into the kitchen and grabs his batman boxers before wandering out onto the veranda “Hey sour wolf.” Stiles says as he comes out and around the pool to stand by Derek’s side.

“I’ve never understood that nick name; I get why Cora calls me it, but never understood why you started.”

Stiles shrugs. “My mum used to say it when my dad refused to take us out for dinner because he was tired. Although it suits you much better.”

Derek turns to face him, flashing his killer smile that shows off those adorable bunny teeth. “You’re still here.”

Stiles stomach drops. “Oh, did you want me to go? Because I can totally do that if you want to be alone.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that; I want you to stay, I’m just surprised you haven’t run yet.”

Stiles heart flutters at the words _'want you to stay'_ and he sighs and moves without thinking until he has his arms around Derek’s neck and his nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

“You don’t scare me; I want to be with you.” Stiles said. “Besides I bet with your were wolf strength you could fuck me in all kinds of positions, like against walls, hell you could probably just hold me without the wall for support which would be extremely hot.”

Derek brings his hands to Stiles’ ass and picks him up making Stiles squeal a little in surprise.

“Like this?” Derek murmurs in his ear.

Stiles nods his head in response feeling his dick twitch to life.

“I could fuck you right here, for anyone to see. So everyone will know you’re mine.”

“Awesome.” Stiles breathes out.

“Has anyone ever touched you here?” Derek asks pushing against his boxers and circling his rim with his finger.

“Does myself count?”

Derek growls, tightening his hold on Stiles, storming inside and the next thing Stiles knows he is hitting the bed and Derek is tearing off the wife beater and his boxers are being pulled off in a blur of movements.

“Turn around.” Derek commands, eyes burning red.

“Ohmygod.” Stiles said as he does what Derek says. “Are you going to fuck me? Is this happ—Oh fuck!” Stiles shouts when Derek takes him by the ass in a firm grip and spreads him open, licking up from the pink rounds of his balls to his tailbone in one long, wet swipe of his tongue.

Stiles has gotten blow jobs before, but that is really as far as his sex life ever went, he’s been fingering himself since he was fifteen because that’s what bi-curious horny teenagers do, but nothing prepared him for this, for the sensation of a hot wet tongue fucking his sensitive gaping hole turning him into a whining, whimpering mess.

“Oh D-Derek, please more-oh fuck, fuck me.”

Derek growls from behind him and it sends vibrations through his body and to his dick which is now painfully hard and leaking. “Derek _please._ ”

  
Derek gives one more wet lick, swirling his tongue around Stiles’ puckered hole before pulling back. Stiles looks over his shoulder to see Derek still holding his cheeks apart and staring.

“Perfect.” Derek purrs nosing down Stiles spine to his ear. “I want to fuck you Stiles, is that what you want?”

Stiles doesn’t think he can nod his head any faster. “Yes, yes yes yes, god just do it!”

“So eager, how many fingers have you taken?”

“three.”

“Hmm, and how many times have you fucked yourself open wishing it was a cock taking your tight, puckered, little hole?”

“So many times, fuck Derek I’ve been fucking myself open every night this week thinking about you, I am so ready, so fucking ready—Hey! No where are you going? Get back here!” Stiles yells when Derek leaps off him and starts going through his bed side drawer and pulls out lube throwing it at Stiles.

“I want you to show me.”

Stiles gulps, he is no expert on what werewolves find hot, but he wasn’t a huge fan of embarrassing himself in front of guys he really likes and he always kind of felt just a tad pathetic fucking himself on three fingers whimpering out Derek’s name, mostly because when he first did it he never thought it would actually happen and he was just some loser with a crush on his boss and now Derek wants him to show him that, yeah Stiles is a _little_ nervous.

“Are you sure? I mean I will probably just look all kinds of awkward and that would be embarrassing.”

“You don’t have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable, If there’s anything you don’t want to do then don’t do it, I'll never force you into anything.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to I just, I mean I am suppose to be turning you on, not off.”

Derek laughs, as he shoves off his sweats revealing his uncut, big, thick cock that looks painfully hard. “Does it look like I am the least bit turned off to you?”

Stiles whines a little in his head because _that_ was going to be inside him, he wanted _that_ to be inside him. Derek wasn’t exactly bigger than him, he probably has an inch on Derek in length, but Derek was thicker and Stiles’ cock twitched at the thought of Derek holding him down and just pounding into him over and over again.

Grabbing the lube Stiles slicked up two fingers and just shoved them behind him, into his already spit slicked hole, moaning at the feeling of being stretched. He’s not a huge fan of pain, he doesn’t want to be belted or brutally smacked until his ass his blazing red, but he likes the sting of too much filling him at once, he would always go straight for two fingers, sometimes even three if he was feeling confident enough because the extra sting added to the pleasure.

“Fuck Stiles, you look beautiful.” Derek groans out kneeling down behind him and grabbing the lube. Stiles hears the click of the cap and then there’s another slick finger circling his rim, slowly pushing in with the other two.

Stiles pulls out so he can use both of his hands to steady himself on the mattress as Derek adds two more fingers to replace Stiles’ and starts attacking his prostate, massaging into it before finger fucking it again.

“Derek, I’m ready, you won’t hurt me, trust me I am so ready just fuck me please.”

Derek whines, giving three more thrusts in and out with his fingers before removing his hand and grabbing the lube again to slick up his dick.

“No condom?” Stiles asks, not that he thinks he would stop Derek even if it isn’t smart to have unsafe sex.

“I don’t have any since I don’t need one, I can’t carry or catch anything.”

“Oh, what about... you know when you bring girls home, they wouldn’t risk unsafe sex right?” His dick is hard as a rock, his ass is ready for the taking and he is asking about women Derek brings home to have sex with, Stiles Stilinski everyone, he just doesn’t know when to _shut up_.

Derek groans sounding pained. “I haven’t been with anyone else in two and a half years, I either work or spend time with my family not that I want to think about any of that when I am about to be fucking you into the mattress.”

“Right, yeah, obviously that would be weird, uh proceed or whatever.”

Derek flips Stiles onto his back and leans over him, chest adding pressure to Stiles’ hard, leaking cock as he leans in bringing their lips together before pulling back slightly and grinning. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously handsome? Why thank you Derek.” Stiles grins back.

Stiles’ grin turns into a gape as Derek thrusts down, lining their cocks up perfectly and grinding into Stiles until all Stiles could do was wrap his legs around Derek and urge him to just fuck him already.

“Dammit Derek fuck me!”

“So impatient, going to stuff you so full of cock Stiles you’ll be feeling it all day.” Derek coos as he lines up and slowly pushes the tip in.

“Yes.” Stiles breathes out as he digs his nails into Derek’s shoulders and pushes his heels into Derek’s lower back desperate for more of the toe curling pleasure Derek’s cock filling him up supplies.

“Fuck Stiles, you’re so tight. You were made for taking my cock.”

“More.” Stiles moans out and Derek obeys, with a slam of the hips, Derek thrust all the way in causing Stiles to mewl in pleasure.

“Is this what you want Stiles?” Derek asks slamming into him faster and harder with each word. “My cock? I bet you would take my knot so well, let it fill you up so everyone knows that you’re mine.”

Stiles doesn’t know what that means, to busy enjoying the feeling of Derek’s hard thrusts to care. He’s filled with so much pleasure as Derek ruthlessly fucks into him, biting and mouthing along his jugular as each thrust of his hips slams into Stiles’ prostate at a brutal pace making Stiles clutch onto his shoulders harder, trying to push himself back into each hard, perfect thrust of Derek’s hips so he can feel his release, the release he craves so badly.

“Touch yourself.” Derek purrs in his ear “I want to see you come for me while I fuck you.”

Stiles keens reaching down giving three fast strokes before coming over his hand and up his and Derek’s stomachs, moaning Derek’s name as he continues to fuck into him until his hips twitch, giving four more hard thrusts and stilling completely, shooting his load up Stiles’ throbbing ass.

“That was freaking awesome. I don’t know why we waited so long to do that.” Stiles says once he finally catches his breath.

“We waited two weeks.” Derek says pulling out and standing up.

“You waited two weeks; I have wanted you to fuck me ever since you first glared at me that Friday at the diner.”

“Was it worth the wait?” Derek asks.

“Are you kidding me? This is so much better than a one night stand which is probably what it would have been if we just jumped the gun and fucked straight off the bat. I like this, I like _us_.”

Derek gives a wolfish grin as he leans in and licks up the come splattered across Stiles’ stomach.

“Is that like a wolf thing? I mean it’s like come is your favourite thing in the world and I know for a fact it doesn’t taste _that_ great.”

“Only yours, I like tasting you.” Derek murmurs as he grabs Stiles hand and licks up the fingers, sucking every last drop of come off.

“Oh.” Stiles says as he watches Derek’s tongue flick between each finger.

“Come on.” Derek says pulling Stiles to his feet.

“But I’m tired.” Stiles whines.

“As much as I love the smell of my come inside your ass, I’m sure you’d be more comfortable without my come drying inside you.”

“Point taken.” Stiles mumbles as Derek leads him into the bathroom.

~o-O-o~

  
Stiles awakens for the second time that day alone. He remembers Derek wrapping him up in his arms before he fell asleep, but seeing that it is now twelve thirty pm he figures Derek probably isn’t one for sleeping in.

Getting up Stiles grabs his boxers and puts them on, leaving the safety of the bedroom and walking out the door to find Derek.

The TV is on, but that is definitely not Derek sitting there watching it and Stiles does a double take before realizing its Cora and does a weird flail before trying to get to the kitchen unnoticed to grab his shirt, which doesn’t work since in his haste to get there he trips and face plants into the ground.

The next thing he is aware of is laughing and a hand coming down to rest on his back.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Cora asks between giggles.

“Fine, don’t mind me. I am genetically built for embarrassing myself like this.”

Cora laughs louder this time, helping him up to his feet. “Geesh Derek didn’t hold back on the marking.” Cora says eyeing up his body.  


“Uh yeah, speaking of Derek where is he?”

Cora shrugs. “Hopefully not killing Scott, Laura is already on that.”

Stiles doesn’t know why he does it, maybe it’s the defeated look on Cora’s face at Scott’s name, but he grabs her and pulls her in for a tight bear hug, the kind his dad always used to give him whenever he was feeling down.

To Stiles’ surprise Cora doesn’t pull away and instead brings her arms up to clutch onto his back and rests her head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad Derek has you. You’re good for him Stiles; I haven’t seen him as happy as he was this morning in a long time.”

Stiles is about to reply when the door opens and Laura wolf whistles. “Watch out Derek, Cora’s moving in on your man.”

Derek replies by shoving Laura in the back playfully and messing up her hair, which she doesn’t take kindly to, retaliating by tackling Derek to the ground shoving his face into floor.

“Is it always like this?” Stiles asks as Cora laughs.

“Pretty much, welcome to the family.” Cora says with a smile.

Stiles smiles back and goes to grab his shirt which is still on the kitchen floor.

“Wow you two definitely got frisky, really Derek you ripped his pants? What are you some kind of animal?” Laura says putting a plastic bag down on the counter.

“Shut up.” Derek replies with a smile, grabbing Stiles around the waist and kissing his temple. “We brought lunch.”

“Awesome, I am starving.”

Lunch goes by smoothly, They chat casually and Cora mentions him being pack which Derek eagerly agrees to by nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck and licking over his claiming mark. It’s perfect, the playful banter, the way he feels that he belongs here with Derek and his sisters, like he would be fully content with doing this for the rest of his life; the only thing missing is Scott being beside him, being a part of this with him, with Cora.

Pulling out his phone Stiles sends Scott a quick text with Derek’s address and stating that Cora is here and he should figure his shit out and get over here.

He doesn’t know if him and Cora have already talked and decided to go their separate ways, but they had so much chemistry and were adorable together, if it wasn’t for seeing Scott so happy with Cora he never would have maned up on that yacht and went to find Derek and if he hadn’t done that then he wouldn’t be here now with Derek’s family laughing and beaming as they chat about anything that comes to mind.

Half an hour later when they are washing up and a movie is put on Stiles’ phone buzzes with a text from Scott.

**_I’m here but the guy at the front desk won’t let me up without confirmation from Derek._ **

Shit. He was planning on Scott coming up with some grand cheesy gesture that only a guy as adorable as Scott could pull off and sweeping Cora off her feet. He never planned on the judgmental asshole at the front desk to stand in the way of love.

As Derek is flicking soap suds in Laura’s face Stiles grabs Derek’s arm pulling him towards the phone and handing it to him.

Derek raises an eye brow obviously confused as to why Stiles is handing him the phone and opens his mouth that Stiles quickly closes with a finger and shows Derek the message from Scott pulling the best puppy dog face he can muster up in order to convince Derek to give Scott another chance.

Derek’s face scrunches up and Stiles thinks he is going to get angry until their eyes meet and Derek lets out a defeated sigh and presses a button bringing the phone to his ear.

“Yeah, that’s fine, let them up.” Derek says then hangs up the phone bringing his forehead down to Stiles’ and taking a deep breath. “Just so you know I’m not responsible for what happens if he hurts her again.”

Stiles grins and loops his arms around Derek’s neck smashing their lips together to show Derek how much he appreciates him doing this for Scott.

“You two are disgustingly cute." Laura said "I would say get a room, but since I can hear everything I’m going to go with knock it off.”

Stiles feels Derek smile against his lips as he deepens the kiss. Laura groans and out of the corner of his eye he sees her leaving the kitchen shaking her head.

“Thank you.” Stiles says once they break apart for air.

“You surprised me by not running so I think I should give Scott a second chance, it is a lot to take in.”

“You just got lucky with me; I grew up watching Sci-Fi’s. Scott grew up watching romantic comedies. I find this stuff fascinating, Scott however I can imagine finding this stuff terrifying.”

Derek gives Stiles one more lingering kiss before pulling back and saying “He’s here.”

Stiles goes to the door and opens it just as Scott has his fist raised to knock.

“Uh hey.” Scott says nervously.

“Scott?” Cora says coming up beside Stiles.

Scott doesn’t waste time getting to the romance as he grabs Cora and brings her in his arms.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know what to do and I called Stiles and he was no help and then Allison showed up and explained how Isaac is also a werewolf and their mates and explained how freaked out she was at first and that I have to think about this and what I want and I want to be with you, I don’t care if you’re a wolf, I love dogs, not that you’re a dog, I so didn’t mean it like that, ohmygod I am royally screwing this apology up aren’t I?”

Stiles watches as Cora blinks a few times before smiling and tackling Scott to the ground.

“You didn’t screw anything up, that was perfect.” Cora says bringing her lips down and kissing Scott and that’s Stiles' queue to turn around and leave.

“If he hurts her again” Laura grumbles. “I will get Peter on him and he has no problem with killing poor defenseless teenagers.”

“This Peter sounds lovely.” Stiles deadpans walking over to Derek who is sitting in a chair that matches the sofa and jumping in his lap, sighing in content as Derek wraps his arms around him and nuzzles the back of his head.

“Peter is a little crazy, but he would be dying to meet Derek’s mate so you’ll meet him sooner or later.” Laura says giving Stiles a wink which doesn’t sell Stiles on the idea of meeting Peter at all.

“So what are we watching?” Cora asks when she comes back in holding Scott’s hand.

“Some action movie Mark picked out.” Laura replies.

“Who’s Mark?” Stiles asks.

“Her mate, he got called into work.” Derek replies trailing his fingers up and down Stiles’ back.

“Oh, so now you’re like the fifth wheel.” Stiles laughs as Laura flips him off.

“As long as my two lovely siblings are happy that’s enough for me.” Laura smiles sweetly.

“Oh you are so full of shit.” Cora said joining Laura on the sofa with Scott.

Laura kicks Cora into Scott’s lap in response and presses play on the movie.

“Is it always like this?” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear.

“Pretty much. Every Saturday we do something to bond as a family and on Sunday usually the pack comes over.”

“Oh, that sounds fun. Sorry for intruding on family day, I’ll make sure I am out of the way tomorrow.”

“Stiles if I had it my way you would never leave, I want you to meet the rest of the pack.”

“I’d like that.” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s shoulder. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious I have never written smut before, but I wanted to give it a shot anyway because figured it can't hurt to at least try. 
> 
> Of course Scott and Cora were going to reunite, I always loved the idea of them when they first introduced Cora. As much as I love Reign I miss Cora on the show D:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a creeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this ages ago, but thought I made Peter too creepy so I changed the whole thing, only for my friend to tell me she preferred this version of the chapter. Apparently Peter being a creeper/molester is hot for her, then again, Peter is hot no matter what he does.
> 
> Warning, Peter is extremely inappropriate towards Stiles and pretty much molests him (no raping happens just inappropriate touching), just thought I'd throw that out there cause I have read a lot of comments about people wanting to see Peter join the story. Welp, I am so sorry, but my creepy Peter just spiraled a little out of control.

"Life is awesome." Stiles announced as he dived into his new bed, in his new apartment, that he now shares with Scott. "Freaking _awesome."_

"Yeah you have been saying that all week." Scott sighs. "I however have lost Laura and Derek's trust. Maybe you could talk to Derek, get him to stop glaring at me all the time?"

"You hurt his sister. Cora is crazy about you and they both know it. Also Derek is trying; he just cares about his sister too much to let his guard down. He'll trust you eventually just give it time, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't run from Derek when he went all glowing eyes and pointy teeth on you."

"We're dating werewolves. Life doesn't get any more entertaining than that. Come on Scotty, chin up, I will talk to Derek when I see him next, he's been busy working on the new site and organizing everything." Stiles sighs, he couldn't spend Sunday with the pack because he got a call about the house and then after he had settled everything with the owner he had been busy moving in and with Derek barely being at work and mostly out with Isaac, organizing some big project the most he had seen of Derek since Sunday morning was dinner on Tuesday night which Derek got called away from before they could get to the main dessert, which is code for sex, lots of hot sex that Stiles is feeling very deprived from.

"When are you seeing Derek next? I know he has been super busy with work, but it's a Friday, surely he isn't busy tonight?"

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know, maybe he is, maybe he isn't, he hasn't called me so I am assuming he is." Derek would call him if he was free, they're mates right? Derek loves him, or mates him... Can you be in mate with someone? No that sounds stupid, Derek has to be in love with him or pretty damn close to it, Tuesday night he was pining him up against his car refusing to let him go, growling at his phone when it continued beeping with messages, in the end Stiles had to pry Derek off of him and tell him it was okay and he understands and they can continue this another time and even than Derek whined and nuzzled his neck for ten more minutes before finally driving Stiles home.

"Maybe you should call him?" Scott said. "I mean it can't hurt right?"

"I guess, but I was just going to sit around playing garden warfare, my pea shooter is nearly level 10 Scott!"

"Or you could call Derek." Scott insists.

"Okay... I guess I can call Derek, but first you can cut the crap and tell me why you want me out of the house."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, I don't want you out of the house, I just want you to be happy and you've been moping all week over Derek being busy and not getting any time with him."

"I have not!"

"Yes you have! You think I can't see past your _life is awesome_ crap? I know you man and you have been putting on a show all week, you want to see Derek not play plants vs. zombies."

"Okay fine, you know me; I would rather be getting pounded into the mattress by Derek than playing my Xbox." Scott makes a disgusted face, crinkling his nose and making a gagging noise. "But like you know me, I know you. What's the other reason you want me out of the house? Could a pretty brunette have anything to do with it? Perhaps you're planning on doing your own pounding tonight?" Stiles wiggles is eyebrows suggestively, grinning as Scott's cheeks turn pink.

"Dude!" Scott says, turning fully red. "You have no shame!"

"I don't hear you denying it."

"Okay fine! I invited Cora over for a date night... and well your Xbox is out in the living room and I don't want you out there and it would be weird knowing she can hear you in your room, even I can hear you in your room and I know how you deal with being away from Derek and she doesn't need to hear that!"

"I'll have you know masturbation is healthy! Also it keeps me from going sexually insane!"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it! Just that I don't want her to hear it! Please can you just disappear for one night? I'm still earning back her trust and she got tonight off work just so we could do this and she said Derek has been stressed and could use company and you realize it goes both ways right? You can't keep waiting for him to make the first move; I think it's clear in great detail that he likes you and would be more than willing to give up whatever he is doing for one night to finally spend it with you."

"Okay I'll call him." He's wanted to call Derek all week, but Derek's has been so busy and knowing Derek he would probably give up sleep just to keep him happy and he didn't want to put Derek in that position, instead choosing to strip his dick raw with his hand with memories of Saturday morning or Tuesday night, any memory that involved Derek's hands all over him. It didn't satisfy him in the end, but at least he wasn't making Derek choose between his work and his mate. Knowing so much about wolves from his frequent Googling frenzy Stiles already knows what Derek would choose and knows Derek is probably feeling guilty enough about neglecting him for work, he doesn't need Stiles calling up an begging for a place to stay tonight so Scott can bang his sister, which yeah, not the best conversation starter.

After it goes to voice mail Stiles sighs and decides he might as well go over and surprise Derek. He doesn't want to cock block his bro. There are rules about that.

Stiles arrives at Derek's apparent building about thirty minutes later. Walking up to the front desk Stiles puts on his best smile as the desk keeper scowls at him.

"Go ahead." He gestures to the elevator not sparing Stiles a second glance.

Stiles follows the gesture and takes the elevator up to the top floor. He knocks and waits patiently. When the door opens he is being hurled inside and held against the door in a strong firm grip by a guy who is... Well he certainly isn't ugly, but he's definitely _not_ Derek. He's older than Derek that's for sure, Stiles figures he might be in his late thirties. His eyes are a beautiful blue and he had an anchor sort of facial hair style going. He was attractive, Stiles would admit that, but he wasn't Derek and that was enough for him to desperately wiggle and push the man back, trying to free himself.

"Who are you? Stiles asks once he figures he isn't going to be able to break this man's hold on him.

"Stiles." The man's voice chimes as if testing the name on his tongue. "I like it."

"Okay... pretty sure I asked who you are not who I am." Stiles says only slightly creeped out that the guy happens to know his name.

"Oh a smart mouth, how I love a guy with sass." _Was... Was he being flirted with?_ He is pretty sure he is being flirted with right now.

"Um is Derek here?"

"Oh Derek, he is currently having a mood and went for a run. Apparently I am bad company."

"Oh.. When will he be back?"

"Demanding thing aren't you? It hurts me that Derek would keep you hidden for so long. I've been dying to meet my nephews mate; he never mentioned how pretty you are." The man purrs the last bit and Stiles cringes.

"Dude, can you like.. Back up?"

The man makes a tsking sound and tightens his grip as he pushes more firmly up against him and breathes in his scent. "You haven't been fully claimed yet. Interesting." the man states as he runs his fingers along the bite Derek made last Friday night, it sends chills all through Stiles' body making him feel sick. Like his body was rejecting the man's touch.

"Freaking werewolves." Stiles mutters holding back the vile in his throat at the man's close proximity, he wanted Derek and he wanted out of this man's touch.

"I'm impressed." The man states as he backs up enough for Stiles to move, but keeps his hands firmly planted on either side of Stiles' head so he couldn't escape. "Most people run for the hills when they find out about our kind, like your little friend Scott did. But not you, you're the perfect mate. So accepting." He purrs moving back in to sniff along Stiles' neck.

Stiles squirms. "Get the fuck off me! The only person I want sniffing me with their freaky nose is Derek."

"Settle, I don't plan on challenging the big bad alpha. No need to bring out the dolls to point where the bad man touched you."

The man's eyes flash red as he backs up and puts out his hand. "I'm Peter."

_Shit Peter, the Peter that has no problem killing poor defenseless teenagers and is a little crazy as Laura put it._

Peter eyes him up like a wolf would eye their prey. "I take it you've heard of me?"

"Laura may have mentioned you once." Stiles mumbles.

"Ah Laura, I'm sure she had nothing but nice things to say."

"She said you would kill Scott without batting an eye if he ever hurt Cora again."

"I would." Peter states grimly. "Tell Derek when he returns that I will see him tomorrow, after all it's not really family day without the life of the party." Peter says as he leans in and... _fucking licks over Derek's mark._ Stiles drops to the floor heaving as Peter smirks "Interesting... You really are his mate. I'll see you tomorrow _Stiles."_

Stiles is still curling in on himself and heaving out ragged breaths when Derek burst through the door. Derek is by his side in an instant, pulling him into his arms and petting his hair.

"Derek?" Stiles lets out in a shaky breath. His body was already settling down and feeling better as Derek held him tight and kissed his hair line.

"Stiles, I'm here it's okay. You're safe."

"Peter... He, he licked..."

Derek growls as he sniffs over his neck. "He did it on purpose." Derek mutters angrily. "He knew what it would do."

"What did it do?" Stiles asks clutching at Derek's shirt and nuzzling into him more. He could finally breathe without feeling like he was suffocating.

"As my mate, your body reacts to me differently than it does to anyone else. Other humans touching you won't be pleasant, but it isn't as bad as another wolf. I'm so sorry Stiles; I never would have left if I knew you were stopping by."

Derek licks over the mark again and again until any trace of Peter's scent is surely gone. "I'm sorry." Derek whispers.

"S'not your fault, I was the one that came over without asking." Stiles mumbles into Derek's neck. "I missed you."

Derek whines and stands, cradling Stiles in his arms. "I know, it's been a busy week, but it's done now and I'm all yours."

"All mine?" Stiles smiles as Derek lowers him onto the kitchen counter.  _Oh_ _the memories he has here._

"Yours." Derek murmurs. "Have you eaten? I was going to order take out."

"No, I tried calling you to see if you were busy."

"I know, I left my phone here in my haste to get away from Peter. I went over to your apartment and Scott told me you already were on your way here, I must have just missed you."

"Great, if I waited a couple more minutes I wouldn't have gotten sexually assaulted by your uncle."

Derek's eyes flash red as he growls out "If he touches you again, I'll rip his throat out."

"He said how it was interesting that I really am your mate after he... licked me."

"He had no right to do that to you."

"So it was a test?" Stiles asks. "He's not like gonna.... Touch me again right? Because that was unpleasant."

Derek sighs. "With Peter it's hard to tell. That's why I don't trust him, when Laura gave up the title of alpha to me Peter was pissed, he wanted it for himself." Derek lets out a cold laugh. "He nearly killed me in his hunger for power; he went and killed some other alpha in the end. Apparently sparing my life is meant to make me trust him, what he did to you was just to get a reaction out of me."

"And what reaction did he get exactly?"

"I want to rip his throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles laughs. "I remember when you threatened me like that."

Derek's expression goes from anger to serious at the words as he cups Stiles' face gently. "I've never been good at words, I knew you were my mate from the moment I saw you Stiles. Most of me wanted to haul you into the bathroom and mark you as mine, but the part that won out wanted you to run away, so I couldn't hurt you... So you couldn't hurt me."

"If you think I am planning on leaving then you are sorely mistaken. I want to be with you Derek, you _and_ your wolf."

Derek makes a pleased rumble as he moves forward, capturing Stiles' lips in a long awaited kiss. It starts off chaste, but soon becomes heated as Stiles licks at Derek's lips, pulling the older man further into him so he could lick around his mouth and just _take_. Derek doesn't seem to mind, gripping Stiles hard and pulling him closer, until his ass is hanging off the edge and Derek is rutting against him causing Stiles to moan and break the kiss.

" _Fuck-_ I-I've missed you Derek."

Derek groans, hands pulling off Stiles' shirt before quickly working on Stiles' jeans and yanking them down along with his briefs until they're pooling around his ankles. Stiles pushes at Derek until he gets the message and takes a step back, giving him a confused look as Stiles drops to his knees and tugs down Derek's running shorts revealing Derek in all his thick, uncut glory.

"Hey big guy." Stiles mumbles as he strokes Derek's cock, feeling how hard he is and kisses the tip. "I've missed you too."

"You did _not_ just talk to my dick." Derek murmurs from above him, but his eyes are full of desire as he stares down at Stiles.

Stiles smiles, ignoring Derek in favor of taking a long filthy lick up the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head tonguing Derek's foreskin. He'd never been with someone who was uncut, and maybe it was just the fact he was mated to Derek or whatever, but he could honestly say he much preferred Derek's dick to any of the others he'd ever seen, and that includes all the dicks he's seen in porn. Derek groaned from above him, panting as his hands fell to the counter and gripped the edges tightly.

Stiles' eyes lit up at the effect he was having on Derek and he gripped firmly onto Derek's perfectly rounded ass as he swallowed more of him down, eyes never leaving Derek's as he took his mate down as far as his gag reflex allowed him to go.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Stiles says when he pulls off with a _pop._

 _"Fuck."_ Derek murmurs as he brings a hand down to run through Stiles' hair. "Are you sure?"

Stiles nods and opens his mouth to suck in the head again. He's never been one for being choked on someones dick, but he can't get the picture of choking on Derek's out of his head. He was definitely becoming a Derek Hale cock slut, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Derek took his first thrust into Stiles' open, willing mouth.

Stiles relaxes his throat around Derek as the thrusts become more erratic. Derek is panting and moaning above him, whispering filthy praises that have him moaning and palming his own neglected erection. Eventually Derek lets out a startled whimper as the first shot of come hits the back of Stiles' throat. Stiles eagerly swallows down everything Derek gives him as the hand around his own cock works faster and faster until he is coming up his chest.

Panting heavily Stiles lays down on the floor, enjoying the coldness it provides against his overheated skin.

Derek leans down over him, nuzzling his neck. "You're perfect." he murmurs as he starts licking up the drying come over Stiles' chest.

"Been." Stiles pants. "Waiting. For that. All. Week." "Not even just the sex." Stiles continues. "I mean the orgasms are awesome and all, but I would have been totally satisfied if you just held me all night. You have no idea what it's like being away from you."

"You have no idea what it's like to be away from _you._ " Derek points out. "You're like home to me Stiles, without you I feel empty."

"That was so poetic. I am smitten with you Derek Hale."

"Smitten?"

"Okay, I am a hell of a lot more than just smitten."

"Hmm." Derek hums as he nuzzles his face into Stiles' belly button. "Do tell."

"It hasn't even been a month..." Stiles mumbles, but I mean there mates right? This is for life so why can't he be in love with Derek, sure if they were in a normal, non supernatural relationship then it would be considered too soon to use the L word, but dammit, this is no normal relationship and he couldn't be happier. "But I'm pretty sure I am like completely in love with you."

Stiles feels Derek smile against his stomach and sees it when Derek lift himself up to loom over him. The smile is bright like sunshine. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Stiles breathes out as Derek surges forward, cupping Stiles' face as he straddles his lap, pulling Stiles into a sitting position, tongue delving inside, over and over again, claiming his mouth.

"Should. Get off. The floor." Stiles murmurs in between kisses.

"Probably." Derek smirks as he yanks Stiles up with him. "Oh, and Stiles?"

"Hmm." Stiles hums already slipping out of his jeans and pulling back up his briefs.

Derek pulls him in by the hips giving him a soft kiss. "I love you too."

And okay, Stiles is definitely completely in love with Derek.

~o-O-o~

Derek not being one to disappoint, wined and dined Stiles on take out Chinese, before,  like a true gentleman, pounding him into the mattress as he mewled and begged for more. Lying in the aftermath of his second breath taking orgasm of the day (He may have only jerked off the first time, but Derek fucking his mouth was definitely breath taking, and hot as hell), Stiles was pleasantly drifting in and out of sleep. He still had things he wanted to ask Derek, but he figured he couldn't really form coherent thoughts right now, much less form a sentence that made sense.

Before Stiles gets a chance to even try and protest his brains lack of coherency he is being hushed and nuzzled by Derek and lulled to sleep trapped in his mates warm embrace.

~o-O-o~

Stiles awakens with a pleasant throb in the ass and the overwhelming feeling of being suffocated in heat. _Geesh, Derek is like a fucking furnace._

Stiles mumbles grumpily and pushes back against Derek, which only causes Derek to grumble and tighten his hold around Stiles. Going for a new tactic Stiles tries to wiggle out of Derek's hold which again, does not work as Derek growls and pushes him onto his stomach, draping his crazy hot (in this case hot being the literal term) body over Stiles' back, encasing him in even more heat.

Not enjoying the sweaty feeling Stiles whines. " _Derek!_ You're too hot!"

"I know." Derek murmurs and Stiles can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know what I mean, get off. As much as I love you on top of me, I feel like I'm melting here."

"A shower will make you feel better."

Apparently what Derek meant to say was _shower sex_ because that's exactly what happened. As soon as Stiles got under the cold spray it was replaced with Derek's hot body as he plastered himself across Stiles' back, shoving his morning wood against the crease of his ass.

"Planning on making me all hot and sweaty again before cleaning me off?" Stiles says suggestively, pushing his ass back against Derek, enjoying how the growl that erupts from Derek's throat vibrates through his whole body and then enjoying the way his whole body shudders as Derek slowly pushes the tip in his still lube slick, gaping hole.

"You're still so tight." Derek whines, holding Stiles firmly against the spotless, white shower tiles and pushing in further. "So tight for me."

Stiles gasps as Derek goes balls deep and starts giving shallow thrusts. His ass was throbbing, but it added to the pleasure. Derek's thrusts became more sure as he startled pounding into Stiles harder, aiming for the spot he knew drove Stiles crazy (then again, it drives everyone crazy). Stiles moaned and pushed back into each thrust, he would never tire of this, of having Derek inside of him, sure one day he would like to return the favor (Derek does after all have the kind of ass Stiles Jr wouldn't mind getting up close and personal with), but if Derek isn't willing to submit (he is an alpha after all) then Stiles would be completely okay being the bottom in the relationship, his body was definitely the more girly of the two, _not_ that he is saying his body is in any way girly, he is lean and manly, (thank you very much!) But out of the two of them, he is definitely more suited as the bottom.

Obviously close to climax, as his thrusts lose all rhythm and become more and more erratic, Derek reaches around and grabs a hold of Stiles, timing his strokes with his thrusts and completely pushing Stiles over the edge.

"Oh god." Stiles pants as Derek thrusts a few more times before emptying his seed up Stiles' spent ass. "You know for a second there I thought I was going to hold out longer than you."

"There's always next time." Derek purrs in his ear as he nips and licks at the lobe.

"Not when I am getting fucked and jerked. Unfair." Stiles huffs in fake annoyance, leaning back against Derek. Right now he was positive if Derek wasn't hold him up, he would be face planting the floor.

"Next time... I was hoping... Never mind." Derek says losing his nerve to ask whatever is on his mind, which Stiles being Stiles obviously isn't going to allow.

"Don't you fucking dare start a sentence like that and not finish it." Stiles spins around in Derek's hold and brings his arms around his neck. "Please tell me."

Derek sighs, cheeks a bright red. "Iwantyoutotakemyknot." Derek blurts out so quickly that all Stiles really catches is _I want take knot._

"Knot?" Stiles asks because he has heard Derek mention that before.

"Yeah, I-It's the last thing we do to claim our mates."

"You knot like actual dogs? I'm not gonna get pregnant am I? Because that would be a difficult one to explain to my father, although lucky for me I get the feeling my walking, talking sex god of a boss would understand."

Derek smirks. "Only female werewolves can carry pups. But yes, we have knots. I've been controlling it because I..."

"What?"

"I didn't want to freak you out."

"Freak me out?" Stiles laughs, grabbing Derek's face and bringing their lips together. "If I was going to freak out I would have done it when you went red eyes and fangs on me. Actually, knotting sounds hot." So _that's_ what Peter meant when he said Derek hadn't fully claimed him, honestly he thought the bite was how you seal the deal in terms of claiming.

"I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for. I've never knotted anyone before, but from what I've heard it can be painful at first for humans. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you or your knot, I want all of you Derek and if knotting is the final stage to being yours than I want you to do it."

Derek makes a pleased noise as he runs his lips over Stiles temple to his ear. "You're absolutely amazing Stiles, word cannot describe how glad I am that you are mine."

Stiles goes red. "Yeah, well. Ditto."

Stiles is freshly showered and dressed with a stomach full of bacon and pancakes when there's a knock at the door. Stiles climbs off his seat and runs to answer it, he was looking forward to another family day, he got to see a whole other side of Derek when he was around his family and he loved it. Opening the door Stiles is greeted by the smiling face of Laura and the... _fuck._ The smirking face of Peter. He knew there was _something_ he forgot to tell Derek, hell he forgot himself until now. But really you couldn't blame him for wanting to forget, the guy did kind of molest him while being fully aware of the fact he was his nephews mate, and that was just... Creepy.

"Stiles?" Laura asks. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah..."

Laura gives him a skeptical look before shrugging it off and gesturing towards Peter. "This is our uncle, Peter."

"We've met." Peter chimes in just as Stiles hears a growl coming up from behind him. Before he can gather his thoughts he is being turned around and pulled into Derek's arms as Derek continues to growl, eyes red and fangs snapping.

Well... Today was going to be interesting thought Stiles as he heard an amused laugh erupt from Peter. _Very i_ _nteresting._

**Author's Note:**

> This is what being bored and frustrated with the lack of Sterek on the show happening got me. Don't know if its worth continuing but I am probably going to keep with it for the sake of completion.


End file.
